


Algebra, Bad Lunch and Infidelity

by miaren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaren/pseuds/miaren
Summary: High school sucks for Armitage Hux.  He is a geeky metal nerd with no friends who sticks out in every crowd.  Ben Solo is the perfect jock with everything going for him and he seems to delight in making Hux's life miserable.  But when Hux discovers a very dark secret, he now has the power to destroy his bully forever.  Ben Solo's future hangs in the balance.  What will Hux decide to do? Smut a coming in later chapters.





	1. The Usual High School Fuckery

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rmiper)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=13yfq4k)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15hidfo)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r3la46)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ylsknc)

Hux lugged his heavy backpack from the passenger seat of his jeep and hefted it over his shoulder. The sky was dark, and it was starting to rain. He hated Mondays. School wouldn’t have been bad at all if it wasn’t for all the jocks who thought they could bully kids like him. Hux sort of stood out in a crowd. He was tall, had a shock of long, red hair that was usually unruly despite the amount of product he used on it, and he was very pale. Despite all these facts, nature had made him skinny as well. He ate all the time but couldn’t seem to gain much weight or put on any muscle. He hated it. Those factors gave the bullies at Corsucant High plenty of opportunities to make his life miserable and speak of the devil himself, the one bully he hated the most opened his car door just as Hux was walking by, causing him to run into it. Hux dropped his backpack and everything spilled out.

“Smooth, Armie! What you trying to do?” Ben Solo asked, laughing at Hux’s attempts to gather his scattered belongings from the wet parking lot. 

Hux didn’t honor Ben with an answer. He ignored his tormentor and kept chasing after papers blowing across the ground. Ben followed him and took the opportunity to shove him over, face first into a mud puddle. 

“There, that might put some color on that pale face!” 

Hux was late to his first period class. He’d stopped in the bathroom to try and clean up as best he could. His wet hair was hanging down like a limp dishrag. His white t-shirt was stained from the mud puddle, and his jeans were damp. Everyone looked up when he walked in late and shuffled to his seat, but thankfully, professor Skywalker didn’t pay any attention to him and kept on lecturing. Several times during class, Ben and his friends Poe and Finn, all jocks, turned back toward Hux and sniggered. He was sure they were sharing some private joke at his expense. He fiddled with the black, leather, metal studded bracelet on his left wrist, and kept singing his favorite song over and over in his head trying to ignore their stares and not hear the whispers. 

Gym class was the absolute worst. The jocks all hung together in the front of the locker room and the nerds and dweebs had to take the lockers in the back, which meant they had to walk past the jocks to get to the shower room. Hux despised having to undress in front of others. He hated his lack of muscle, and thought it was especially cruel for kids his age who were already self-conscious about their bodies to have to shower with other boys who had been naturally gifted both with physique and endowment. His bully was one of those boys.

When he stepped into the shower, he couldn’t help but notice Ben. The boy had everything. He was rich, had a great car, permissive parents, was smart, girls loved him, and his body was perfection. He was built for sex and had a big cock on top of it all. Some people get everything, while people like Hux, he got what was left.   
Ben’s head was tipped back and the hot water ran down over his face, across his plump lips, down his neck and chest… Hux turned away quickly before Ben noticed him and took a spot as far away from his bully as he could find. 

Lunch time wasn’t much better. Hux sat in the back of the cafeteria and picked at his meal tray. He was worried about his English exam as he had preferred partying with his heavy metal pals last night instead of studying. It wasn’t as if he really cared. Hux had no one at home that gave a fuck whether he succeeded. He would probably be stuck in this damn town for the rest of his life, working in some factory while boys like Ben went away to Ivy league colleges and fucked girls like Kaydel Connix. 

“Hey Red, hows it hanging?” Ben asked, sitting beside Hux at his table. Poe and Finn sat down opposite him and grinned, shoving at each other and trying to knock each other off the bench. “Mud is a good look on you!” Ben laughed, fluffing his hand through Hux’s hair. “You shouldn’t have washed it off in the shower.” He turned, noticing his girlfriend walking toward them.

“Kay! Come here!” Ben yelled right in Hux’s ear. “Armie wants to tell you something.”

Hux looked up, horrified. “I.. I don’t!”

Kaydel stood beside Hux in her way too short cheerleading uniform, snapping her gum with her two side buns done up like Princess Leia from Star Wars. “What did you want to tell me, you geek?” She asked.

Ben leaned across Hux and looked up at her through his long lashes, then in a very deep and sensual voice, he replied, “He wants to eat your pussy for lunch then fuck you over this table. He told me so!” 

“That’s disgusting!” Kaydel shouted, then picked up Hux’s tray and threw it in his face. 

Hux fell out of his chair as he was trying to get up. He stood there covered in mashed potatoes and Salisbury steak. Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing their asses off. He turned and ran out, slamming the doors against the wall. He ducked into the nearest bathroom and hastily tried to wash the mess off himself. Yeah, Hux hated Mondays and this one was turning out to be a real shit show.


	2. We're All Stars Now In the Dope Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux becomes an unwilling voyeur and Ben learns a hard life lesson

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fa8yld)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21a0h8g)

 

“So, can I use the camera or not?” Rose stood by Hux’s desk, tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed over her chest, looking up at him with her pretty face scrunched up in a pout. “It’s not like you wanna film the game. Besides, all the scouts are gonna be here. You know Ben’s going to get picked up by one of them.”

“I hope they pick him up alright. I hope they pick him up and throw him off the nearest skyscraper. I give zero fucks about his college basketball prospects!” Hux replied.

“Please, Armie? Just let me use it to film a few scenes for the AV club,” Rose begged.

Hux finally relented and handed her the keys to the cabinet where the AV club kept all its equipment locked up. Rose lugged the heavy camera out and took the bag with tapes and accessories.

“Thanks a million, Red. I promise you she won’t get a scratch,” Rose winked as she bounded out of the office with the most expensive piece of equipment the AV club owned. 

Hux sighed and ran his hands through his long, red hair. If anything happened to that camera, Mr. Akbar would take it out of his hide. 

The game had been over for almost and hour and the gym was empty. Only the student managers and the kids who cleaned up after were left, still picking up the mess. Hux had stayed behind to wait for Rose to bring the camera back, but she never did. He finally broke down and shot her a text.

“Where the hell is the camera?” (Hux)

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry! I left it in coach Snokes office. I can come back and get it?” (Rose)

“Don’t bother. I’m still here. I’ll get it.” (Hux)

“Sorry, Hux (moon eyes)” (Rose)

“Whatever!” (Hux)

He started the long walk from the AV room down to the gym. Most of the hallway lights were out, and the school was a bit creepy after dark. He could hear voices in the distance, and occasionally passed people still leaving the game, but for the most part, the place was deserted. All the scouts were gone, and the gym was empty. Hux slipped through the door beside the boy’s locker room and headed down the hall toward coach Snoke’s office. When he rounded the corner, he could hear voices. One of them belonged to the coach and the other one was Ben’s.

“What are you talking about, coach? I never agreed to anything like this! You said the scouts were coming tonight. We never made any deal…”

“Why do you think they came, Ben? Do you think your reputation is really that good? This is a small school. College basketball scouts don’t come to places like this unless someone puts in a good word and pulls some favors. I stuck my neck out for you to get them here and now you owe me.”

“But coach...” Ben protested. “I don’t want to do this. I have a girlfriend and everything. I’m straight.”

“I don’t give a damn about your sexuality or your girlfriend. I made a deal to get them here and now I expect to be paid. There’s only one thing I want from you, and your going to give it to me. You know I can take whatever I want, Ben Solo. If you refuse me, I will ruin you at this school. I will personally make sure you fail all your classes and don’t get to graduate. I will spread malicious rumors about you and destroy you and your precious filthy rich family.”

Hux crept closer until he could see inside the office. From the angle of the hallway, they couldn’t see him, but Hux could clearly see both the coach and his bully. Ben stood there in a pair of basketball shorts and his t-shirt. He had a towel around his shoulders like he had been heading to the shower before he found himself in the coach’s office. Ben was staring at coach Snoke with a look of abject terror on his face. His normal arrogance completely vanished. 

“Please don’t do that, coach!” Ben begged earnestly. “You know it’s always been my dream to play professionally. Why are you doing this to me?” 

“It’s a hard life lesson, Solo, and one you need to learn now if you plan on playing ball for a living. Nobody rides for free in this business. Everyone starts somewhere. I know you have the talent, but so do a half a million other boys your age. I had to make them see that you were special, unique, that you had something to offer them that those other boys didn’t. I blew sunshine up their asses all evening about what an asset you’d be to their ball club. If they decide to pick you up and offer you a scholarship, then it’s only because of what I did, and what I will continue to do so long as you don’t fuck this up. Now quit stalling!”

Coach Snoke walked around the desk and grabbed Ben by the shoulders, pushing him down on his knees. He stood in front of Ben, and unsnapped and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. Ben tried to pull away, but coach Snoke grabbed the back of the boy’s head and yanked him close, pushing Ben’s face against his crotch.  
“Open that pretty mouth and show me that I haven’t wasted my time this evening. Remind me why I decided you were worth the trouble.”

Ben put his hands against the coach’s thighs and pushed, trying to shove the larger man away from him. Snoke slapped Ben’s mouth with his cock and tried to push it inside. “I said open that mouth, boy!”

Ben started to cry and tried to get up from the floor. Snoke was obviously getting more frustrated by the minute. Hux had no idea what to do. He stood frozen in the shadows, watching in numbed shock as the coach grabbed Ben, and wrestled the boy across his desk. He shoved Ben face down and yanked his shorts down.

"So, I offered you the easy way, but you chose the hard way. You’ll wish you’d used that mouth to get me good and wet.” Snoke spit into his hand and slicked himself, then grabbed Ben’s hips and thrust against him.

Ben’s scream was muffled by Snokes hand over his mouth, the other hand clutching Ben’s hip so hard Hux was sure there would be bruises on the boy. He felt paralyzed. He could see Ben’s face and knew how much pain he was in. Hux had the sense to realize that he needed to do something, he just didn’t know what. It wasn’t like he could just barge in and demand that Snoke stop hurting Ben. He’d probably find himself in the same boat as his enemy. 

“You ungrateful, entitled little shit! Kids like you think they can have the perfect life handed to them on a silver platter. You must earn it, boy! When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it! You remember who owns your ass. It’s me, Ben and don’t you ever forget it!” 

Snoke was fucking him hard, trying to hurt Ben. Hux couldn’t watch anymore. He couldn’t listen to Ben’s muffled cries any longer. Despite how much Ben had hurt him in the past, no one deserved something like this. Hux looked around in desperation, and then saw his chance right in front of him. He reached up with a shaking hand and pulled the fire alarm.

“Fucking hell!” Snoke yelled, pulling out of Ben and using the discarded towel Ben had wrapped around his shoulder to wipe Ben’s blood off him. “To be continued!” he hissed. “Pull up your shorts and get out.”

Ben struggled to stand upright, and pulled up his shorts, then wiped his face on the hem of his t-shirt and followed the coach down the dark hallway. Hux waited until they were both gone, then slipped inside the office to retrieve the AV club’s camera. It had been sitting on a shelf behind the coaches desk the whole time, right in view, but out of Hux’s reach. He didn’t want to take the time to go back to the AV room, so he headed out one of the emergency exits off the gym and hurried across the student parking lot. The sound of screeching tires caused him to look up just in time to keep from being wiped out as Ben tore out of the parking lot in his blue Mustang. 

Hux’s hands were shaking as he drove home. He brought the camera inside with him and laid it on his bedside table. Should he call the police and report what he’d seen? He really didn’t have a clue and wished he could ask one of his parents for advice, but his mother was caught up in her world of alcohol induced self-pity, and his father had absolutely no time for his bastard son. He dropped his phone on the bed and sank down beside it. That was when he noticed that the camera was on. Rose had neglected to turn it off when she’d left it in the coach’s office. It had been running the entire time. Hux’s mouth dropped open and he gasped in shock. He had the evidence of what happened to Ben in his hands. He could use it to help Ben, or to destroy him. The choice was his and his alone. 

“My God!” Hux cried. “Oh my God!” he ran into the bathroom and vomited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is conflicted...nothing more to say.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vacnj5)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5xwdk)

“You can stop looking for him,” Rose mumbled around a mouthful of turkey sandwich. “He didn’t come to school today.”

“What are you talking about?” Hux grumbled, jerking his head away from facing the doors to the cafeteria. He couldn’t deny that he’d been watching for Ben Solo, confused that he’d not made an appearance.

“I was in the office when his mother called him in sick. Apparently, he has the flu or something, so you don’t have to worry about getting punked on today.”

“Fuck off, Rose. I’m not afraid of him or his friends. As a matter of fact, I have some dirt…” Before Hux could finish, Kaydel walked past them, hanging on Jessika’s shoulder and sobbing.

“I just can’t imagine why he would do this. I thought we were doing fine, then he just texts and says he wants to break up!”

Rose stared after them as they walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall. “Whew! Trouble in teenage paradise! I guess the dream queen cheerleader will have to find another dick to ride on!” Rose giggled and snorted milk up her nose. 

Hux frowned, disgusted. He couldn’t imagine why he’d allowed her to sit at his table anyway. Rose definitely wasn’t his type, but then again, Hux really wasn’t sure what his type was. 

“How can you laugh at someone else’s misfortune?” he asked. 

“How can you even ask me that? They hate people like us! They’d be laughing if we were the ones in distress! Take advantage of it Armie! Enjoy their misery for a change.”

Hux huffed in indignation and got up from the table. He went back to his locker and fumbled with the combination, not really trying hard to open it. He turned around in frustration, leaned back and banged his head against the locker. Why didn’t he feel better? Why shouldn’t he have just bragged to Rose about having the tape? Because it was not the right thing to do. Hux realized that he might be a scumbag himself, but to sink to that kind of low was beneath even him. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Ben had looked, how terrified he’d been, how degraded he must have felt. Had he gone home and told his parents what happened? Hux doubted it. Coach Snoke had been there for gym class earlier that day and he hadn’t seemed worried at all. 

Hux drove home, still conflicted about how he felt and what he should do. Maybe Ben was just going to lay low for a couple of days and then come back to school. Maybe Hux ought to just destroy the tape and forget he ever saw it, but when he imagined doing that, he felt the sense of powerlessness come over him again. So long as he had it, Ben could never tease him again. If he had to, Hux would hold it over Ben’s head. The thought made him feel even worse than before, but he was desperate not to go back to the status quo. God, the confusion in his mind was tearing him apart! He reached under his bed and pulled out the box he kept his stash in and rolled himself a fat one. He lay back on the bed, toking and replaying the events in his mind.

He recalled how helpless Ben had looked, pushed down on his knees before Snoke. He took another drag and slowly exhaled, letting the aromatic smoke fill his lungs. His bully, the boy who terrorized him, helpless and terrified. Hux felt himself getting hard at the thought. Suddenly, the vision shifted, and it was him standing over Ben, him crushing Ben’s frightened face into his crotch, him slicking himself up and shoving into the tight heat. 

Hux slipped his hand down the front of his jeans and palmed his hardening cock. He took another drag and slipped further into the delusion. Ben would feel so good around him, so perfect. He imagined reaching down and grabbing a handful of Ben’s thick, black hair, yanking the boy’s head up so he could look at Ben’s face as he raped him.

“How does it feel, Ben? How does it feel to be degraded, humiliated, made to hurt? Do you like it? Neither do I!” 

Hux imagined he would set a punishing pace, make Ben feel it, make him scream and beg and plead for mercy. Hux would give him none. He took another drag and yanked the button and zipper down on his jeans. His cock sprang free, angry, purple, leaking. He wanted to take himself in hand, but he needed more. He got up, tossing the joint into the ashtray on his bedside table. He was home alone. No one would hear. He popped the tape into his VCR and hit play. Then settled back down on the bed. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke as he watched and listened to it. 

“Yeah, you fucker! Your getting exactly what you deserve. I wish it was me… I wish…” Hux came all over himself. As he lay there watching, the visual changed to them rushing out of the office, and Hux saw himself enter and take the camera. He got up and flipped off the VCR. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned up, then went back to his room and sat down on the side of the bed. 

Normally, after a jerk off session, Hux felt warm, cozy, ready to sleep. He didn’t feel any of those things. He felt dirty. 

“Oh, fuck it! He deserved it!” Hux shouted at his empty room. “Stupid rich fucker!” Hux got up and punched the wall next to his bed. “I hate him! I fucking hate him!” he slid down the wall, cradling his injured hand and repeating it over and over. “I hate him... I hate him… I hate him…”

 

Ben didn’t come to school the next day, or the next. Hux began to wonder if he was ever coming back. He was heading to the office to turn in the AV club’s footage of the Honor’s Student induction when he heard the secretary talking to someone on the phone.

“Oh yes, Mrs. Solo. We’ll find someone to bring Ben his homework. I’ll get in touch with the teachers and have them make up a list, then we’ll get his books from his locker and have them delivered. I’m sure it won’t be a problem. How long does the doctor think Ben will need to be out of school?”

Hux stood by the counter waiting for her to get off the phone. His mouth was dry. Was Ben really hurt? Maybe he had told his parents, but maybe he’d told them some other story. Hux waited patiently, his foot tapping on the linoleum floor. 

“Yes of course, Mrs. Solo. Please let him know we are all wishing him well and don’t worry. Bye now!” 

Hux slid the footage across the desk to the secretary and waited for her to log it in. He signed his name and started to leave the office, then he turned back.

“Ma’am? Did I hear you say you needed someone to take Ben’s homework to him?”

Hux had no idea what had overcome him. He sat outside the imposing brick mansion in a part of town he had no business in. Ben’s books and a list of his homework assignments was sitting on the passenger seat of Hux’s car. He had to take the stuff inside. Maybe he could just hand it off to Ben’s mother and not have to see Ben at all. He flushed with embarrassment thinking of how he’d brought himself off to that disgusting tape. Hux had tried to put that episode aside and not think about it too much, but his sore knuckles and the hole in his drywall reminded him of that night. He took a deep breath and got out. 

He had a hard time making it up the ridiculously long sidewalk to the front door, and an even more difficult time finding the doorbell from behind the pile of books. He pushed it, and waited, trembling on the doorstep. 

He could hear footsteps coming to the door, but they definitely weren’t Ben’s. To his surprise, it was Rey, Ben’s younger sister who answered. She stood there wearing a pair of way-too short shorts, and a tank top that left little to the imagination. Rey was only 14 and shouldn’t be dressed like that. If she was Hux’s sister, he would make sure she wasn’t. But he didn’t have a dog in that fight. She chewed her gum obnoxiously and stared at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” she asked.

“I have Ben’s homework.” Hux replied.

“Oh, yeah, take it upstairs. He’s in bed.”

Rey turned and walked away.

“I, um, can I just leave it here?” Hux asked hopefully.

“No, take it up to his room,” Rey answered, turning around and plopping down on the sofa. She picked up the tv controller and started flipping through the channels. 

Hux stood there stupidly, looking back and forth from her to the stairway. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Rey asked.

“Which room is his?” Hux’s mouth was so dry he was having trouble forming coherent words.

“First one on the left at the top of the stairs,” Rey yawned and settled back on the cushions.

Hux started up the steps, cursing himself for ever offering to do this. What in the blue fuck had he been thinking? He stopped at the top. Ben’s door was directly in front of him. He would have been able to find it without any help from Rey. There was a sign on it that said, “Keep the Fuck out!” and it was plastered with stickers from Ben’s favorite basketball team. Hux could hear music playing inside. He was surprised that it was his favorite song, “Alone in a Room,” by Asking Alexandria. He waited a moment, tried to gather his courage, then knocked.

“Go away, Rey!” Ben’s muffled voice came through the door.

Hux knocked again. 

“I said go the fuck away Rey! Are you deaf?”

“Its not Rey,” Hux called, hoping his voice was loud enough to be heard over the music.

There was a shuffling noise, and the music turned off, then Ben’s loud footsteps shaking the floor as he neared the door.

Hux took another steadying breath. He could do this. He had to do this. It was too late to turn back. He swallowed hard as Ben unlocked the door, then opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Hux have a strained conversation, Hux has to accept the inevitable. Then a time jump ahead 14 years to see what our lovely red head has done with his life.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25t8aab) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=wnz34)

Hux stepped back, expecting Ben to lunge at him or push him over, but Ben just stared at him, obviously confused.

“Hux? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I um… I brought your homework and books. I was in the office when your mom called the school today. The secretary asked me…”

“Oh, well aren’t you the lucky one, then.”

Ben opened the door all the way and stepped back so Hux could come in. “Just drop them on my dresser,” Ben gestured to the side, and Hux laid everything down as quickly as he could, then turned and glanced around the room. 

Ben’s room was painted dark blue and had silver grey curtains and matching bedding. The carpet was beige, and there was nothing hanging on the walls. It looked more like a hotel room than a bedroom. The overlarge stereo system in one corner and a pile of laundry were the only things that made it seem like someone was living in that space. Ben walked over and sat down on his bed, dropping his head. He spoke so quietly that Hux almost didn’t hear him.

“So, how much money do you want?”

“W…What?” Hux stammered. “What do you mean? You’re going to pay me for bringing you your homework?”

Ben looked up, his normally arrogant expression, cold and sad. He looked like someone who had given up on life and was just waiting for the end to come. It chilled Hux to the bone. 

“You were the one that pulled the fire alarm. I know you saw everything. I know that’s why you’re here now. So, how much money do you want to keep quiet about it?”

Hux stumbled, and almost fell over the pile of dirty clothes. He grabbed the dresser to keep from falling, and Ben’s books clattered to the floor.  
“Just tell me already!” Ben cried, jumping to his feet. “What is it that you want?”

“I… I don’t want anything!” Hux said, backing away as Ben advanced toward him. “I pulled the alarm to make him stop. It was the only thing I could think to do.”

Ben stood directly in front of him. Hux’s back was against the dresser. Ben’s eyes were full of tears and his lower lip was quivering slightly. 

“Please just tell me?” Ben begged.

“I mean it! I’m not here to blackmail you. I actually wanted to come and tell you that you should call somebody. You need to report this to the police.”  
Ben sneered, a single tear running down his cheek. “Do you have any idea how powerful Snoke is? His father is the governor of this state. He would ruin me and my family. Nobody can touch him. Do you remember Lane Mitchell?” Ben asked.

“Um, yeah, he went missing two years ago, right? He was a basketball player too?”

“Yeah,” Ben answered, shuffling his foot against the carpet. “They found his body naked and frozen in a corn field. How do you think he got there?”

Hux looked up at Ben. “Do you mean Snoke… killed him?” Hux asked.

“Well, he didn’t end up there on his own. He was going to go to the police about Snoke. He never got the chance. I’m keeping my fucking mouth shut. I don’t want to die.”

Ben turned around and sank down on the side of his bed again. Hux walked over and sat down beside him, feeling both awkward and confused at the same time. Ben had never talked to him like this before. Now, they were conversing like close friends. Ben sniffed and wiped his face on the back of his hand.

“Why did you do it?” Ben asked, turning toward Hux.

“Do what?” Hux asked.

“Why did you pull that alarm?” 

“He was hurting you,” Hux replied.

“I figured you’d like that.”

“Nobody deserves something like that. Ben? How did you know it was me that pulled the alarm?”

“I could see you in the glass panels on the bottom of the door. You’re lucky Snoke didn’t see you too or else you’d be dead now.”

Hux didn’t know what to say. He looked down at his hands in his lap and let out a deep breath. 

“What are you going to do Ben?” he asked.

“I’m moving in with my uncle. He lives up north. I told my mom that I wanted to get away from here for a while and she said I could go stay with him. I’m going to finish school online.”

“What about your basketball career?” Hux asked.

“Fuck it!” Ben sniffed. “I was never really that good anyway.”

“You’re going to let him take away your dreams just like that?” Hux gasped, he reached over and grabbed Ben’s arm, turning him so they were facing each other. Ben looked down at Hux’s hand on his arm but didn’t pull away.

“I don’t want to play anymore. I don’t like it. I was only doing it to impress everyone. I just wanted to be worth something. Snoke is right. I’m apparently only worth one thing.”

When Ben started to cry, Hux had no idea how to comfort him. He was a stranger to affection himself. He let go of Ben’s arm and put his hand on Ben’s shoulder, trying to offer some kind of solace, but he felt numb inside. Ben was giving up and there was nothing he could do. 

Ben turned to look at him and sniffed again, trying to get his emotions under control. “Hux, please don’t ever tell anyone what happened. Even though I won’t be there anymore. I don’t… I can’t have them knowing. I don’t want him to come up north and put a bullet in my head. Please just let it die, ok?”

“If that is really what you want, Ben, but I still think you should tell somebody.”

“I can’t,” Ben answered.

Hux stood up and walked across the room, reaching for the closed bedroom door. He opened it and turned back to find that Ben had followed him across the room. 

“Hux?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, I mean for pulling the alarm.”

Hux nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

14 years later

“Damn it, Rose! Will you get me the schedule for tomorrow? If we miss the appointment with Fountain Head Incorporated, we’ll lose a huge client. They need their IT systems up and running by the end of this week!”

“Sorry, Armie. I’ll get it to you in a few minutes. I didn’t mean to take such a long lunch but…”

“I don’t give a rats ass what kept you. Just get it for me, please!” 

Hux ran his hand through his messy hair and tapped at his computer screen. His company, Hux and Tico Information Technology and Analysis, was finally starting to become a lucrative investment. They had clients all over Chicago and for the first time in his life, Hux was finally in control of his destiny. He and Rose had struggled to build the company from the ground up after college, and now they were a force to be reckoned with. 

Rose had become his best friend after high school ended when they went to the same college. Hux was the same self-depreciating nerd he’d always been, and Rose was the outgoing, ray of sunshine that kept him sane. She had gotten married after they formed their business, and the fact that she was able to put up with his mercurial moods was nothing short of amazing, but she understood him better than anyone else. That was what made their strange friendship work.

Hux leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his cup of luke-warm black coffee. He thought about ringing the secretary to fix him another cup, but the effort was more than the coffee was worth. Instead, he reached for his phone, and scrolled through the list of contacts to make sure he had Fountain Head’s number.

Rose bounced back into his office with the next day’s schedule in one hand and a cinnamon roll in the other. She took a bite and shoved the schedule across the desk at him. “As I was trying to tell you, before you interrupted me,” Rose shot out around the mouthful of sticky pastry. “Did you hear about what’s happening back home? It’s crazy! Apparently, a bunch of kids are coming forward to accuse coach Snoke of raping them. Can you believe it?”

Hux choked on the mouthful of coffee and nearly spit it right in Rose’s face. 

“What? Who’s accusing him?” Hux asked, wiping at the fresh coffee stains on his white dress shirt.

“I guess about 10 guys. Some of them are current students, but a couple of them are former students who already graduated. Can you fucking believe it!”

“I… um…” Hux ran his hand through his hair again, and sat back, trying to slow his racing heart. 

“Yeah,” Rose answered, shoving another bit of cinnamon roll in her mouth. “But they aren’t going to win.”

“Why?” Hux asked, leaning forward again, his interest piqued.

“Well, so far it’s just their word against Snoke’s and his lawyer said that they tried to bribe the coach for money, and when he refused, they all got together and decided to accuse him of rape.”

“That’s bullshit!” Hux shouted, pounding his fist on the desktop. “They aren’t making it up.”

“How the hell would you know that?” Rose asked, stopping mid mouthful to stare at him across the desk.

“Because… because… well, I knew someone that Snoke molested, back in school. He made me promise never to tell anyone. So, I know it’s true, what those boys are accusing him of.”

“OMG! Who was it?” Rose demanded.

“I can’t tell you, Rose. I made a promise and I’m keeping it.”

Rose slumped on the desk and shoved the rest of the cinnamon roll into her mouth. “I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway. Snoke has the better lawyer and more money than any of those guys. They never stood a chance.”

She got up and left the office to answer her phone, and Hux was left alone with his thoughts. He knew that he had in his possession a video tape that would help those guys trying to win their case against Snoke, but he had made a promise. The only way he could break that promise, was if the person he promised to, was willing to let him. It had been 14 long years, but he was going to have to talk to his old bully again. Hux would have to call Ben Solo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes to Maine, encounters an old hippie, meets up with Ben and they get reacquainted.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=inr975) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zokd9j)

Hux picked up the phone in his office and waited for his secretary to answer.

“Yes, Mr. Hux?”

“Vanessa, would you please get me Dolphed Mitaka? I’ll hold.”

“Right away sir!”

Hux chewed his bottom lip while he waited, listening to the hideous on hold music and trying to decide what excuse he would use to justify what he was about to ask Mitaka to do.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, how can I help you?”

“Dolph? It’s Hux, sorry to bother you like this, but um… I really need a favor.”

“Hmm, would this favor involve me using my influence to do something slightly illegal?” 

Hux could practically hear the smile in his old friend’s voice. “Not necessarily illegal, but let’s say… unethical?” Hux replied.

“Ok, let me have it.”

“Dolph, I need you to find somebody for me; somebody that doesn’t want to be found.” 

“And who might that be, Hux? Is there something I should know before I do this?” Mitaka asked.

“It’s Ben Solo. I really need to get ahold of him, like yesterday. I need a phone, an address, email, place of work, anything, really. It’s very important Dolph.”

“What the hell do you want to talk to that asshole for? I mean didn’t you two hate the living shit out of each other in school? I seem to remember that he used to treat both of us like dirt.”

“Yeah, Dolph, he did, but… well, things sort of changed right before he left. Listen, I wouldn’t ask you unless this was important. Can you find him for me?”

Mitaka sighed heavily on the other end of the phone, and Hux was fearful that he might refuse, but after a tense moment of silence, he spoke again.

“Ok, Hux, I’ll do this for you, but I need to know why first.”

“I can’t tell you that, Dolph. I made a promise to him a long time ago and now I need his permission to break that promise.”

“You promised Ben Solo something? What was it? That you wouldn’t look him up some day in the future, murder him and hide his body in the swamp somewhere? I don’t want to be implicated in something like that.”

“Mitaka, this is nothing to joke about,” Hux replied, trying to keep his temper in check.

“Fine, I’ll do it anyway, I just would like to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Nothing I can’t walk away from if I need to,” Hux answered with more confidence than he felt  
.  
Mitaka didn’t get back to Hux until the next day, but Hux had already started to make plans. He’d informed Rose that he would have to take some time off, and that he wasn’t sure how much time he would need. She knew she could reach him by cell if something major came up, but he still felt horrible about dumping so much responsibility on her shoulders. Rose was scatterbrained and annoying sometimes, but beneath it all, she could run the company just as well as him, and he knew it. He booked his flight, packed a few things, and waited for the taxi that would take him to Heathrow airport. 

“What are you doing, Armie?” he asked his reflection. “Will he even remember you?”

“Maybe not, but he will remember the misery that you’re going to drag him back into,” his reflection answered.

Hux sighed and nervously paced next to his front door. He’d felt this same way 14 years ago when he sat in his car outside the brick mansion where Ben lived, trying to pluck up his courage to go up to the front door and deliver the stack of books and homework assignments he’d gathered. So much had happened since then. He’d accomplished everything he set out to do when he graduated. He had a nice apartment, decent income, was his own boss, loved his job, but deep down, something was missing. Hux was so lonely. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wondered if he would ever find the missing piece to his life’s puzzle. 

As the taxi took him through the afternoon traffic in Chicago, he wondered if Ben had found happiness. He’d obviously given up on his dreams to become a professional basketball player, but maybe that had never really been his dream, but the dreams of those around him who influenced him. Maybe he wanted to do something else altogether. After he moved to Maine with his uncle, everyone lost track of him. Ben’s old girlfriend Kaydel had eventually married Poe Dameron and had a few kids. Everyone had gone their own way except Hux and Rose. Despite their differences, they’d managed to hold onto their fragile friendship. Rose was the only true anchor Hux had in his life. 

Hux stared at the GPS on the dash of his rental car. This surely wasn’t the right road. Ahead of him was little more than a gravel pathway, barely wide enough for his compact car. The mailbox read simply R.R. 4 Skywalker. Hux had no idea who the hell Skywalker was, maybe it was Ben’s uncle, but surely, he wasn’t still living with his uncle? He shook his head and started carefully down the drive. He was deep in the woods, tall pines looming up on each side of the road. He could see water, maybe a lake through the trees, and when he rounded a sharp curve, he pulled up in front of a small cabin. The lake was more like a big pond and the cabin was next to it. Smoke was coming from the chimney, and a black Jeep was parked near the front porch. Hux pulled up beside the Jeep and got out, closing the door behind him and taking a steadying breath. He’d come all this way and it was too late to go back now. He started toward the front porch, when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hello, there. How can I help you, friend?”

Hux turned around and saw an older man with long, greying blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail with a red bandana on his head. The stranger tugged thoughtfully on his beard and approached Hux warily. He was wearing a tie-dyed Grateful dead t-shirt and baggy jeans with holes in the knees, and despite the chill in the air, had flip flops on his feet. To Hux, he resembled an old hippie right out of the pages of a Woodstock cover magazine. Hux approached the newcomer with the same wariness and extended his hand.

“I’m Armie Hux. I’m looking for someone.”

“Hmm, found someone you have,” the stranger answered. “Luke Skywalker, do I know you, Armie?”

“No, actually I’m looking for a man named Ben Solo. You don’t know if he lives around here, do you?” Hux asked, glancing around the secluded yard.

Luke stroked his beard again and narrowed his eyes at Hux. “Solo, you say? What do you want with Ben?”

“Oh, so you do know him,” Hux exclaimed, feeling extremely relieved, but not yet entirely off his guard. “I’m and old… acquaintance from school. I need to talk to him about a very important matter.”

“Hmm, not a salesperson or a bill collector, are you?” Luke asked, still eyeing Hux as if he didn’t completely trust him. Hux could understand that. He’d clearly overdressed for the occasion in a business suit and dress shoes. He couldn’t have looked more out of place in this rugged setting than if he’d shown up wearing a clown suit. 

“No, I just need to ask him something. I won’t keep him long. Can I talk to him?”

“Well, you can try,” Luke sighed, gesturing down toward the lake. “He’s down there chopping wood, but don’t expect too much.” Luke walked off, whistling to an old black lab that was laying next to the Jeep. The dog got up and walked around Hux, giving him a wide berth and followed its master into the cabin. Hux was alone again.

He could clearly hear an axe hitting against wood and noticed a well-worn path leading past the cabin and down toward the small lake. He cleared his throat, clutched the envelope he was carrying closer to him, and started carefully down the dirt path. When he rounded a curve in the trees, he found himself on the bank of the lake. Directly in front of him, he saw a man, or rather a very big man with long, wavy black hair that hung down to his shoulders. He was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms, and camouflage pants with black hiking boots. From the back he appeared to be at least 6 feet tall, but probably much taller. His shoulders were extremely broad, and he was swinging a big heavy axe at a piece of firewood. He was so absorbed in his task, that he didn’t hear Hux approach.

“Um, excuse me?” Hux cleared his throat, but the man did not turn around. 

“Ben?” Hux called a little louder. The man stopped swinging the axe and turned slowly.

The face that Hux saw was similar to what he remembered, but also very different. The eyes were the same, big, dark, rimmed with long black lashes, and the broad nose, as well as the smattering of birth marks and moles, but the stranger in front of him had a mustache and goatee and a long, healed scar that ran all the way down the handsome face, and disappeared into the collar of his shirt. The last thing Hux noticed was that familiar mouth and those sensual, full lips forming his name.

“Hux?” 

“Um, yeah,” Hux scuffed the toe of his dress shoe in the dirt and sniffed, “I… um…”

“What the blue fuck are you doing in Casco Bay?”

“I came to find you,” Hux answered.

“How’d you manage that? I don’t have a public address listed, don’t own a cellphone, and sure as hell don’t play around on social media. I took a lot of steps to make sure I’d stay hidden. Obviously, I didn’t do a good enough job.”

“I had a friend who owed me a favor,” Hux replied, looking up to face Ben. “You’ve changed,” he managed to say, before he felt his mouth going dry.

Ben ran his hand through his hair and shuffled from foot to foot, an old nervous habit that Hux clearly remembered him doing before. “Yeah, you could say that,” Ben answered. He reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, knocked one out and lit it, then exhaled the smoke from the side of his mouth. “So, I suppose this isn’t a social visit, then?” Ben asked, giving Hux the side eye.

“No, I really hated to come all this way and bother you, but I had no choice.” Hux reached into the envelope he was carrying and pulled out some legal papers. He reached over and held them out to Ben.

“What the fuck is this? Ben asked, frowning at Hux.

“You’ll see,” Hux answered, still holding out the papers.

Ben reached out and took them from Hux, then knocked the piece of wood he’d been chopping at off the stump and sat down to read. The cigarette dangled from his lower lip, and from time to time, he would inhale sharply, blowing the smoke out his nose. Hux watched, fascinated by the simple gesture, as if he’d never seen anyone smoke a cigarette before. Ben Solo made it look almost like a sexual act. He noticed the way Ben’s eyes scanned the lines on the paper as he read, watched the skin between his eyebrows furrow and his facial expression go from guarded to scowling, then Ben stood up and shoved the papers back toward Hux.

“The fuck does this have to do with me?” he demanded, reaching down to pick up his axe. He put the wood back on the stump and went back to chopping.

“Aren’t you even the least bit interested in this, Ben? These kids are trying to get justice for what they suffered; for what you suffered. They don’t have a chance against Snoke’s legal team and his clout. They are going to lose!”

“Not my problem,” Ben huffed, his back to Hux. He took another drag and tossed his cigarette toward the lake. 

Hux stared at it smoldering on the sand for a moment, then took a few steps closer to Ben. “Ben, there is something that I never told you about what happened that night.”

The axe stopped moving midair, and Ben lowered it slowly, only half turning around. “What?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Hux could feel the tension in the air and recognized a feeling that he’d not felt in many years. He was standing close to Ben Solo, and he was scared shitless.

“Rose Tico was using the AV club’s video camera to record bits of the game that night. She left it in Snoke’s office after the game. I was on my way to the office to get it when I stumbled on the two of you.”

“So, what?” Ben demanded.

“Ben, she forgot to turn off the camera. It was running the whole time.”

Ben turned the rest of the way around, his expression clearly showing the shock and surprise Hux’s statement had made. Hux stayed quiet a moment, not sure if he should step back and get ready to run like hell for his car or prepare to have the shit beat out of him.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me that before?” Ben shouted, advancing a step toward Hux, his arms thrown back and fists clenched. He towered over Hux, making the slightly shorter man take two steps back.

“Honestly, I was going to tell you that day I brought your homework, but you were so determined to let the whole thing die that I figured I’d just leave it be.”

“You kept that tape all this time?” Ben yelled. “Why the fuck would you do that? Why didn’t you destroy it?”

“I kept it in case you ever decided to do something about the situation. I wanted it to be there if you needed proof to help your case. Don’t you understand, Ben? The evidence on that tape and your testimony would destroy Snoke in court. Those kids have nothing but their accusations. It’s their word against his, but none of them have the proof that you have. He can’t deny what he said and did to you. I witnessed the entire thing. You can make a difference, Ben. You can stop him from being able to hurt anyone else the way he hurt you. I came all this way because I promised you that I would never tell anyone what he did to you. I don’t break my promises. I won’t do anything with that tape unless you say I can, but the choice is yours to make. Either we help those boys and stop that monster, or we do nothing, they lose, and he keeps on molesting innocent kids.”

“Don’t you fucking do that, Hux! Don’t’ you lay all this shit on me! I didn’t come all this way to lose myself in the damn woods just to have you show up and try to pull me right back into the hell I ran from. I’m not some kind of fucking savior that’s going to ride into town on a white horse and save the day. I lived through that hell once before and I have no intention of experiencing it all over again. The last thing I want to do is go back there and see that son of a bitch again. How dare you to put that kind of burden on me. Do you have any idea what it’s been like to live with that shit all these years? Do you have even the slightest inclination how something like that fucks with a person’s psyche? I can’t get emotionally connected with anyone, let alone try to be intimate without the memory of that coming back to haunt me. The best I can hope for is to numb it with alcohol and distance. Fuck you for coming up here and dragging it all back out into the light. I guess your just trying to get your revenge on me for putting you through shit all those years ago. Why don’t you just throw gasoline on me and light a fucking match next time. It’ll hurt a hell of a lot less!” 

“Damn it, Ben! Your being selfish! Why don’t you think of someone besides yourself for once in your life? You just keep running from your problems instead of facing them. Are you so much of a coward that you are still going to let that monster destroy you? Does he really have that much of a hold on you, Ben? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your much bigger than he is now. You could pick up that old fuck and spit in his ass. Why are you so scared to put this shit to rest and get some closure? You can’t honestly tell me that your happy here in BFE.”

“Well, for your information, Mr. Wall Street, I was pretty fucking content until you showed up and took it upon yourself to disrupt my life and rip open old wounds. Who the fuck do you think you are, Hux?”

“Someone who cares. I guess I can’t say the same about you. You were always a selfish prick. I have no idea why I thought you might have changed. I guess your right. This was a total waste of time. Ok, fine! You win, big guy. I’m leaving. I will go home and throw the fucking tape in the fireplace and forget I ever saw it. You will never hear from me or see me again.” Hux turned and stomped up the path a few feet before stopping suddenly and turning back to Ben.

“I really hoped you would be willing to come back with me. I guess your more content to keep running and hiding; being lonely, sad and fucked up, rather than addressing the pain and moving past it. I hope you find some peace somewhere, Ben.”

Hux walked up the path and got in the rental car. He glanced around at the peaceful scenery one last time, thinking that if he was running from something, he couldn’t have found a better place himself. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel for a moment, steadied his nerves and slowed his breathing, then put the key in the ignition and turned it. A sudden knock on his window startled him and he turned to see Luke standing beside the car. Hux rolled down the window to see what he wanted.

“I heard everything. I’m probably the only other person besides you that knows what Ben went through. Listen, he’s hurting and he’s stubborn. Give him some time. Are you staying locally?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah, I got a hotel room in town, but I was planning on leaving in the morning.”

“If Ben’s gonna come around, he’ll do it before then. Don’t give up yet. I’ll try to talk some sense into him, but I can’t promise anything.”

Hux nodded, then waved goodbye to Ben’s strange uncle and turned the car around. 

Hux sat looking out at the harbor and trying unsuccessfully to eat a rack of ribs covered in honey barbeque sauce without making a mess of his white dress shirt. It was late in the season and too cold for many tourists, so there were only a few fishing boats on the water, but despite the rain, the view was kind of nice. Hux sipped his beer and fiddled with the pile of dirty napkins beside his plate. The thought of spending a lonely night in a strange hotel didn’t fill him with much hope for the rest of his evening. Although the little town was quaint and under other circumstances would have been a nice place to visit, the rain and chilly weather negated the option of wandering around it after dinner. He would go back to the hotel, take a hot shower, watch something mindless on television, jerk off, take a sleeping pill and crash. Then get up the next morning, have breakfast, drive back to the airport, rip up the extra ticket he’d bought, fly back home and try to put this whole fiasco behind him. 

The waitress brought him the ticket, he paid and left a tip, exactly 15%. As he was heading out toward his car, he walked right into a mountain of flesh. He was struck with the scent of pine, and cologne, Armani, the cologne that Ben always wore… he looked up into those same brown eyes.

“The fuck are you still doing here?” Ben asked.

“Oh, I was just planning on taking the ferry to Acadia National Park, maybe throwing myself over the side of the cliff and seeing if the ocean could drown my stupidity for ever coming here. Why?” Hux snapped, trying to step around the immovable object in his path.

“You got barbecue all over your shirt, Red,” Ben remarked. 

“Fuck you, Ben!” Hux hissed and made another attempt to get to his car. Ben stepped into his path, blocking him.

“What did you expect me to do when you just showed up like that?” Ben asked. “I didn’t wake up this morning thinking that I’d be forced to relive the worse episode of my life again. Damn it, Hux, you always do this to me. You always did!”

“Do what to you? What the hell are you talking about?” Hux cried. “I never did anything to you. You seem to forget you were the one torturing me!”  
“You always threw me! No matter what I expected you to do, you always did the opposite. It never mattered how hard I tried to ruffle your feathers, you wouldn’t fight back or defend yourself. Not once did you ever try to get even, and then doing what you did, pulling that alarm. That threw me the hardest. I swear, you confound me! I did my best to get some kind of a fucking reaction out of you and you ignored the shit out of me. Then when you could have gotten the best revenge of all, first by letting him keep hurting me, then by telling the whole damn world about it, you did nothing! For fucks sake, Hux! Hit me or something!” Ben stood there, his arms outstretched, leaning toward Hux. “Go ahead, do it! Knock the living shit out of me, Red!”

A small crowd of locals were starting to gather. Some of them were smirking at Hux. They obviously thought that Ben had the upper hand on some tourist. There was no way in hell that Hux was going to do what Ben wanted. He tried once more to step around Ben and get to his car, but again was blocked.

“Fucking do it, Hux! I know you want to. You called me a coward, maybe you’re the coward. I did everything but pour sugar in your gas tank while anally raping your mother, but you still just took it. Knock the hell out of me!”

“Ben, will you stop, please, people are watching. They’ll think you’re crazy,” Hux tried to reason with Ben.

“They already think I’m a nutjob! How do you think I got this scar on my face? I thought it would be a good idea to fuck with a hibernating bear. They know I’m off balance enough to do anything. Come on, I’m giving you the upper hand. You got the high ground, Red. Take the shot!” 

Hux had taken about all the shit he was going to take. He was tired, pissed, dejected, and worn the fuck out with Ben’s antics. Although he knew there was no way in hell that he could take down the big fucker, Hux decided to give Ben his wish. He drew back and landed a right hook directly in Ben’s face. Ben stumbled backward, tripping on the curb and fell on his ass in the street. Blood ran from his nose and the corner of his lip. He stared at Hux, completely shocked that he’d actually been punched. The group of onlookers gave a collective gasp and some of them backed away, in anticipation of the tornado of rage that they expected to come from Ben, but the storm didn’t break. It didn’t even fizzle.

Hux shook his sore fist, unsure if he’d possibly broken something, he’d hit so hard, then stomped away, yanked open the door of his rental car and squealed the tires as he pulled away from the restaurant and headed toward his hotel. He was definitely not staying the night. Even if he had to sleep in the airport terminal, anything was better than this. 

He changed his mind. The hot shower did a lot to calm his frazzled brain, and as the reality of the situation began to take hold, a warm, fuzzy sensation spread over him. He’d just decked Ben Solo! What a fucking amazing feeling! After all these years, it felt so good to think that he’d finally grown a set large enough to do what he should have had the guts to do years ago. Ben said Hux threw him? Well, he’d certainly thrown him alright, right on his ass in the gutter! Hux couldn’t wait to text Rose and tell her the news, but he remembered that he couldn’t tell her, or he would be giving away too much. Maybe he could just make up something and say that he ran into Ben in the airport or something. She’d never buy it, though. 

He got out and wrapped himself in a towel, then reached for the pack of cigarettes on the counter, popping one in his mouth and lighting it. He found himself suddenly wishing for some weed. It had been so many years since he’d had a good hit. He leaned against the counter for a moment, put on his deodorant and splashed on some cologne, then took another drag off the cigarette. He opened the bathroom door and headed into his room to get some sweat pants out of his bag. He didn’t notice the figure sitting on the side of the bed until he turned around and flipped on the bedside table lamp.

“I’ll give you that one, Red. You throw a pretty good punch.”

“Jesus Christ!” Hux screamed, dropping the cigarette on the carpet and losing his towel. He stood there stark naked and wide eyed, staring at Ben sitting calmly on the bed with an ice pack pressed to the side of his face. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

Ben shrugged. “My uncle is a locksmith. He taught me the trade.”

“Oh, how convenient,” Hux replied, bending down to retrieve the cigarette before it burned a hole in the carpet and his towel before he lost every shred of dignity. He wrapped the towel around himself and crushed the cigarette out in the ashtray.

“Why are you here? Come back to get in a swing of your own, Solo?” 

“Nah, I owed you that one. Or rather you owed me that one I guess.” Ben sighed, kicking off his boots and stretching his long frame out on the bed as if it was his room and not Hux’s. “My uncle told me I was being a son of a bitch. I don’t like it when people call my mother names, so I figured I’d better come here and at least hear you out. I’m not saying I’m going back with you, but I will listen to what you have to say at least. Oh, can I bum a smoke? I lost my pack on the street when you decked me.”

Hux stared at Ben like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Now he was the one being thrown off kilter. He reached for the pack of cigarettes and tossed one at Ben, then handed him the lighter. “You read the court papers. What more do you want me to tell you than I already have?” Hux asked, moving to the foot of the bed and reaching for his bag of luggage. 

“Can I read the papers again?” Ben asked. “I just want to get my head around all of this shit before I commit to anything.”

“What made you change your mind so suddenly?” Hux asked, ruffling through his bag for the papers, then tossing them on the bed for Ben to read. “You were pretty adamant that I was ruining your life earlier.”

“I guess I had some time to simmer down and think for a minute. Look, I don’t like anyone calling me a coward. You never had to go through that. You have no idea what it does to a person. It changed my whole life. I’m not asking for a pity party or anything but try to understand. You shoved my face in it today and I wasn’t prepared for that. I’m not the kind of person who deals with things rationally, as I’m sure you remember. I get overwhelmed easily.”

“Yeah, I know, I guess I should have tried to send a letter or something, but you know as well as I do that you wouldn’t’ have answered if I had. You have no phone, you said so yourself. How else was I supposed to ask for your help?”

Ben didn’t answer. He was reading the papers again. Hux pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, and lit another cigarette, then got a beer from the mini fridge and popped it open. Ben reached out for the beer without raising his eyes from the paper and Hux shook his head in frustration at the selfish gesture, then handed his beer to Ben and got himself another one. 

“How do you figure they can’t win?” Ben asked. “I didn’t think you had to have physical proof to get a rape charge filed. I always thought the allegation was enough, especially if there’s 10 of them all saying the same thing.”

“Snoke has a very good legal team and they have paid off some people to say the boys made up the whole thing to extort money from Snoke.”

“Shit,” Ben sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “So, if we go, and give the tape to the boys’ lawyers, will I have to testify?”

“I don’t know, Ben. I guess it depends on whether the defense wants to fight it. I would imagine that Snoke will try to make up some story that it was consensual or something, but I have watched the tape and anyone in their right mind would be able to tell there was nothing consensual about what happened between the two of you.”

Ben closed his eyes and a pained expression passed quickly over his face. “You know Red, he really messed me up.” Ben’s voice was shaking and Hux feared that he might get unstable again, but he just lay there, eyes squeezed shut, breathing rapidly and trying to work through his emotions. “I haven’t been with anybody since…” Ben didn’t finish, but Hux got the idea.

“Then go back with me, Ben,” Hux encouraged. “Finished this and finish him. Put that monster behind bars where he belongs. Look him directly in the face and tell him to go to hell! Where he’s going, the other perps will make sure he gets exactly what he’s given out to everyone he ever hurt. Your being torn apart, Ben. Don’t you want to be free of this pain?”

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it,” Ben answered.

“I’ll help you,” Hux promised, sitting down beside Ben. It was the closest he’d been to his former enemy since that day so many years ago when he’d sat down beside Ben on the bed and offered his support. “I didn’t live through it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I know how badly he hurt you, physically and emotionally. I will be more than happy to get on that stand and testify to it. Please do this, Ben.” Hux reached out and put his hand on Ben’s shoulder, like he’d done all those years ago. 

Ben looked down at that hand and stiffened like he was going to pull away, but then he went still on the bed and let out a deep breath. He looked up at Hux, his eyes wide and moist.

“Why is it that your touch is the only one that soothes me?”

“What…what do you mean?” Hux stammered, his brow furrowed.

“I can’t stand to be touched by anyone. It makes my skin crawl, but you… I feel… I don’t know, but it makes me calm. I know you would never… fuck, I can’t say what I mean! I don’t even know what I mean!”

Ben sat up so suddenly, that he nearly knocked Hux off the bed. “You never understood it, did you? I was no good at saying it and even more awkward at showing it. I tried, but I couldn’t make you see. I didn’t know how to tell you. I figured you’d run the other way and make fun of me. Nobody understood. There was no one I could tell. They were all stupid kids. But you, you were different. You were special. God, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. And then you saw what he did to me. I figured you’d think I was dirty after that. I don’t know, I guess you’re right. I am a coward.”

“Ben, what the hell are you babbling about?” Hux gasped, frustrated by the flight of thoughts spilling from Ben’s mouth faster than he could absorb them. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“That I… I was madly in love with you, you stupid fuck! That was why I teased you! I couldn’t let anyone know I was gay. I wasn’t about to announce it to that repressed bunch of fucktards. I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you, but then he got to me and it ruined everything. Now… now you show up, out of the blue and I…” Ben couldn’t seem to say anymore. He took a couple deep breaths and turned quickly away from Hux to face the wall. “I know you aren’t gay, and I know the last person you would ever want is someone like me. I wouldn’t blame you if you told me to go to hell. God knows I deserve it. I just wanted you to know why I did the things I did. It wasn’t because I hated you. It was because I couldn’t tell you and it drove me insane.”

Hux stood there thunderstruck. He was floored by Ben’s confession. It was the absolute last thing he would ever have imagined hearing Ben say to him. But there it was, laid out to him. Hux took a gulp of beer and set it down on the bedside table. Ben still wouldn’t look at him. He didn’t know what to say. All those years came back in an instant, all the little mean things that Ben had said and done, all the times he’d caught his bully looking at him and shooting him a shit eating grin. He’d been sure Ben hated him, now… now he didn’t know how to react.

“Do you want me to leave?” Ben asked.

“No,” Hux replied, breathlessly. “I want you to stay.”


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ben have a long overdue conversation and work through some sexual tension.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d6k60k)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1489bn)  
Hux leaned over and retrieved his beer then proceeded to drink the whole can down in a few gulps. He let out a deep breath and tried to wrap his head around what Ben had just told him. Ben remained quiet on the bed, watching him. There was so much tension around them that the very air Hux was breathing felt pregnant with implications. He swallowed hard and turned to face Ben.

“You were in love with me? Back at school?” he asked.

Ben took a drink of his beer and set the can on the bedside table. He reached up and ran his hands over his face. “Yeah, I thought I was gay from about middle school on, but when I met you in 10th grade, I knew it for sure.”

“Why me?” Hux asked.

“What do you mean, why you?” Ben asked. “Why not you?”

“I’m kind of freaky looking, and I have the personality of a feral cat.”

Ben laughed and scooted closer to Hux. “I’m strange looking too, Red. And I’m certainly not going to win Miss Congeniality at any contest either. I don’t know, there was just something about you; I think it was your brooding personality. Hey, do you remember that time when I was acting like I was going to hit you in the face and you moved out of the way and I hit the lock on your locker and busted my knuckles?”

“Hell yeah I remember that! When I moved out of the way of your fist, I ran into the open locker next to me and ended up with a gash on the side of my face. We both got sent to Principle Holdo’s office.”  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mwf0b5)

Ben laughed and fluffed his hand through Hux’s hair. “You had much longer hair then. How strange, I was the respectable one then and you were the scruffy looking one.”

“Well, you’re certainly the scruffy looking one now, Ben. But I have to say,” Hux moved his eyes over Ben’s face, and body. “It becomes you.”

Ben noticed Hux appraising him, and a smile crept slowly onto his face. “Like what you see, Red?” he teased, winking at Hux.

“I’m just saying the rugged, outdoors look suits you. Big guys like you can pull that off so much easier than skinny men like me.”

“You look fine, Hux. I have to admit that seeing you in a suit earlier was kind of strange, though. I always remembered you as a metal head.”

“So, should I grow my hair back out, dust off my Marilyn Manson t-shirt and rip holes in all my jeans so you’ll feel more comfortable?” 

“Nah, like I said, it looks good on you,” Ben lit another cigarette and lay back on the pillows. Hux watched him exhaling the smoke through his nose and pursed lips. 

Ben looked incredibly sexy laying there like that. Hux was enjoying the light, flirting banter between them, but he was there on important business and needed to clarify their situation. He cleared his throat and asked the question he’d been dreading.

“So, are you coming back with me, then?”

“I need to think about it. Mind if I stay here with you tonight? Navigating those roads in the dark is hell, besides, I had Luke bring me into town and I don’t have a way home unless you take me. If I stay here tonight, I can give you my answer in the morning.”

“Fair enough,” Hux answered. “But where are you gonna sleep?”

“Well, I’m gonna sleep right here. This bed is big enough for the both of us and I promise I won’t bite.”

“Did you bring anything to change into?” Hux asked.

“No, I sleep in the buff,” Ben answered, then burst out laughing at Hux’s shocked expression. 

“Jeeze Red, you’re so easy to fuck with! You wonder why you got teased so much back at school? That’s why!” 

“Fuck you, Solo!” Hux hissed. 

“I’ll just sleep in my boxer briefs and I can wear these clothes again. I took a shower and changed before I came to town.”

“Yeah, I noticed you smelled good earlier when I literally ran right into you.”

“Huh, I smelled nice?” Ben asked.

Hux blushed, “Well, I ran right into your chest when I was walking out of the restaurant. It was kind of hard to miss the Armani.”

“How did you know I was wearing Armani?” Ben asked, cocking his head to one side.

“You always put it on after you showered in gym class,” Hux answered.

“Wow, Red! I never realized you paid so much attention,” Ben teased, his dark eyes practically dancing with amusement.

“I was always trying to keep at least one eye on you at all times. You were so unpredictable, and I didn’t want to be caught off guard before you started shit with me.”

“Look, Red, I know it doesn’t matter now, but I really am sorry for all the shit I put you through back then, I really was an asshole.” 

“You kind of still are, Ben,” Hux replied.

“Well, yeah I’ll give you that. But I’m trying here. Give me a chance and I’ll show you what a stellar personality I really have.”

“Not sure I want to see that, Ben,” Hux laughed. “Listen, my plane leaves at 7 am and I need to get some sleep. If your staying the night, then at least do me that courtesy of letting me get to bed on time”

“You’re no fun, Red! I figured you’d want to stay up all night shooting the shit. We can sleep on the plane.”

“So, you’ve decided you’re going back with me then?” Hux asked, hopefully.

“Not yet, I’m just saying...”

“Well, since you can’t give me a straight answer…” Before Hux could say anything further, Ben reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Hux felt adrenaline running through his veins and he went weak. Fight or flight kicked in and he didn’t know which one to do. Ben’s mouth felt so good against his. He closed his eyes and twined his hands in Ben’s long hair, tugging gently at the soft strands. Ben groaned against Hux’s mouth and pushed his tongue inside it. Hux opened to him and was shocked at how good it felt just to kiss someone else. It had been to kriffing long since he’d done it and as he was discovering, Ben was a hell of a kisser. 

Ben released Hux’s neck and grabbed his shoulders, yanking him down on the bed and rolling on top of him. Hux gasped for breath and looked up at Ben. 

“What are you doing?” he cried.

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Ben replied, grinding against Hux’s boxer briefs; the rough material of Ben’s jeans chaffing him. “I didn’t have the courage to do it then, but it’s just us now. No repressed friends, no abusive coach, no judgmental parents. Just us.”

He kissed Hux again, and Hux felt like his breath was leaving him. His body wanted this, but deep down he knew it wasn’t right. Ben was in a vulnerable state. Hux realized that he needed to stop things before they went any further, but it was literally the last thing he wanted to do. Ben kept grinding against him and it felt good.

“Ben, we shouldn’t…”

“Ah, we should,” Ben stopped him, and rolled slightly to one side, then shoved his big hand down the front of Hux’s boxer briefs, cupping his erection. “Feels like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I… damn it, Ben! Stop trying to distract…” Hux’s protests disappeared when Ben removed his hand and yanked Hux’s briefs down his legs.

Ben stood up beside the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head, then unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops of his jeans, tossing it on the floor. Hux watched, mesmerized as Ben slid his jeans down, then sat on the side of the bed to pull them the rest of the way off and toss them and his socks on the floor. He was not wearing underwear and Hux realized that he’d probably not been kidding when he said he slept naked. Ben was just as beautiful as Hux remembered, and even more so now that his body had filled out with well-defined bulky muscle. Hux couldn’t help but scan that body with his eyes, drinking it all in. Ben was perfect. 

Ben slid his hand down his stomach and wrapped it around his cock, giving himself a few pumps. Hux couldn’t look away. 

Ben lowered his head and looked at Hux through his long lashes. “Wanna play Red?” The sultry deep voice made a shudder run the length of Hux’s body.

Hux sat up, facing Ben and waited a fraction of a moment before he reached out and gripped Ben’s hips, pulling him closer. He looked up at Ben, hesitantly, then flicked the tip of his tongue against the head of Ben’s cock. Ben tipped his head back and moaned.

“Fuck yes, Hux! Wanted that mouth for so long. So long…”

Hux opened up and took Ben into his mouth. It was a stretch to get his lips to accommodate Ben’s girth, but Hux wanted to taste his former enemy. He had always known that he was attracted to Ben, even back when he wanted to hate him. Ben was the constant torment of his life in more ways than one and the fodder for his dirtiest jerk off fantasies. Now he had the man right in front of him, wrecking his enemy with his mouth. 

Ben’s hand wrapped around the back of Hux’s head and he gently urged him deeper. Hux complied, opening his throat and breathing through his nose to keep from stimulating his gag reflex. Ben seemed to appreciate the effort as he started to gently thrust into Hux’s mouth. 

“Wanna fuck you!” Ben moaned.

Hux pulled back and looked up at Ben. “I thought you couldn’t be intimate with anyone?” he asked.

“Doing ok so far,” Ben replied, breathlessly. “Want you… Fuck that feels so good!” 

Hux pulled off Ben and wrapped his hand around the Ben’s cock, stroking it firmly as he reached between Ben’s legs to fondle his heavy balls. Ben staggered a step and put both hands on Hux’s shoulders to steady himself. His head dropped, and he watched Hux pleasuring him with his hands. 

“Gonna let me fuck you, Red?” he asked.

“Not tonight, but…”

“Please?” Ben begged so sweetly. “I’ve been wanting to for so long”

“Not tonight!” Hux answered more firmly. “I’ll get you off, so you can sleep, but you’re not putting this anaconda inside me without any lube.”

Ben chuckled and gripped Hux’s shoulders more firmly. “Who says I didn’t bring lube with me?”

“Did you?” Hux looked up wide eyed.

“No, damnit!” Ben cursed. 

“Shut up, then and let me work.” Hux warned, then took Ben back into his mouth. He could taste Ben’s precum on his tongue and knew that Ben was getting close. Hux had often wondered how Ben would taste. He had imagined Ben pushing him against the wall of the shower room in gym class and fucking him raw. He’d fantasized about Ben pulling him into the backseat of his car and raping him along the side of the road, forcing him to suck his cock in a janitor’s closet. All those old fantasies came rushing back and it was all Hux could do to keep from throwing himself on the bed and begging Ben to fuck him. But he knew it would be a mistake. He intensified his efforts, tugging on Ben’s balls as he took him all the way down to the base. 

“Fuck! Hux…fucking mother fucker…I’m...” 

Hux felt Ben’s hot cum spilling across his tongue and down his throat. He swallowed to keep it from running out of the corner of his mouth. When Ben pulled back to look down at Hux, his dark pupils were blown, and his pale face was flushed with a thin sheen of sweat all over it. 

“Hux, that was… damn!” Ben stammered.

“Now do you think you can go to sleep?” Hux asked, getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“What about you?” Ben asked.

“I’m ok. Just get ready for bed.” Hux answered.

He shut himself in the bathroom, not able to face what he had just done. He’d punched Ben in the face earlier, and just sucked him off. What the hell was going on? Hux splashed water on his face and stared at his debauched reflection. His hair was a mess, he was flushed and breathing hard, and his lips were swollen; not to mention the raging hard on that jutted out between his legs. He sat down on the toilet and willed it to go away. He couldn’t have Ben’s hands or mouth on him just yet. He was exhausted and too much had happened. Hux knew he was stalling, but by the time he left the bathroom, Ben was snuggled up under the blankets and appeared to be asleep.

Hux turned out the light and crawled into bed, turning on his side away from Ben and trying to find a comfortable position. Ben rolled over and pulled Hux’s naked body back against his. 

“Night Red,” He mumbled against the top of Hux’s head.

“Night, Ben,” Hux answered, but doubted if he would get any sleep.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys imbibe in some spirits and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Hux doesn't hate Brendol as much as he does in the movies.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jfzp89) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1g2alj)

 

Ben was snoring in Hux’s ear. No matter how many times Hux tried to shift the heavier man off, Ben would manage to find his way right back. Hux finally gave up and just let him. It wasn’t as if he really minded it. Ben’s head resting against his shoulder felt… right somehow. Hux read and re-read the legal papers in front of him. He was no stranger to the court room. He’d practically grown up in it. His father was one of the most feared attorneys in Chicago. Although Hux had lived with his mother and step-father, Brendol had dragged him into court with him as often as he could, mostly to show his only son how to be ruthless and to make people fear him. Of course, it hadn’t taken. Hux had no desire to be an attorney. Yet he did have those years of forced experience to fall back on. He also knew that those boys… no, Ben, was going to need a good one. The plane jolted a little and Hux grabbed the armrests, knuckles going white. He hated flying, but it had been the fastest way to get to Ben. 

“It’s ok, just a bit of turbulence. Nothing to be afraid of,” the stewardess walking down the aisle assured him. 

Hux nodded and smiled at her, then tried to shift Ben’s weight a bit so he could move his right arm. He knew they were too high up for him to send an email, but he composed one to Brendol and saved it as a draft to shoot out as soon as they landed. He didn’t exactly hate his father, but he certainly didn’t love him either. However, all that aside, Hux couldn’t think of a better person to help them in this predicament. 

Ben stirred and sat up, stretching and yawning. “Are we there yet?” he asked, sleepily.

“Not yet, go back to sleep for a bit if you need to,” Hux answered.

“Whatcha doing?” Ben asked, leaning over to stare at the screen of Hux’s iPad  
.  
“Composing an email to my father. We’re going to need his help with this. He’s a damn good attorney.”

“I thought you hated your dad, Red,” Ben stretched again and tried to fit his enormous frame into the limited space of their economy class seats. 

“No, I don’t hate him, we just don’t see eye to eye. Hey, why did you think I hated my dad? I never said anything about him in front of you?” Hux asked, turning to look at Ben.

Ben shuffled around in his seat, still trying to find a comfortable position. “I might have overheard you say something to Dolph in English Lit one time about how you had to go spend a week at his place and that you’d rather drink bleach.”

“Christ, did you listen in to every conversation I had back at school?” Hux asked.

“Nope, only the ones I was close enough to hear. Besides, you paid just as much attention to me, remember? I mean who the hell notices what kind of cologne someone wears?”

Hux blushed and turned his attention back to the message he was working on. “I told you, I was always waiting for you to attack and I wanted to be ready with a good defensive.”

“Oh, yeah, you were always so defensive. I swear, you never tried once to stop me from fucking with you,” Ben laughed.

“Yes, we’ve already been over that. Can we get on to more important matters? Are you sure you’re up to this? I mean it’s serious, Ben. Once we commit to helping those boys, your gonna have to face the fact that you may have to testify. Do you think you’ll be able to do it if it comes to that?”

Ben sighed and ran his big hand through his hair, standing it on end. “The way I see it, I have no choice. You said yourself that they can’t win without our help. I mean… the last thing I want to have to do is relive all that shit again, but if it means stopping that monster from hurting anybody else… Yeah, I’ll do it.”

Hux reached over and gripped Ben’s wrist, noticing, and not for the first time, the vast difference in their sizes. “I’ll be there. You’re not alone.”

Ben nodded, then lay back in his seat and closed his eyes. Hux turned his attention to his iPad and tried to concentrate. It was suddenly very difficult for him to form a coherent thought when Ben’s hand moved to cover his and he interlaced their fingers. Hux decided the email could wait. 

“Excuse me, you’ll have to put on your seat belt, we’re about to land.”

Hux sat up and nodded at the stewardess while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Next to him, Ben was still snoozing. He reached over and shook Ben’s shoulder. 

“Wake up. We’re there.” 

Ben frowned and sat up, reaching for his seat belt. Hux fastened his and moved to tidy up his belongings, securing his I Pad in the small bag beside him. He tucked it under the seat in front of him and prepared for his least favorite part of flying; the landing. 

Ben seemed nonplussed as he stared out the window at the looming skyline of Chicago. Hux felt his stomach start to tense up and the familiar queasy feeling returned. 

“Hey, look, I can see the… Hux?” Ben stopped gushing about the scenery when he noticed how green his companion was. “Are you ok? Not gonna upchuck on me, are you?”

“I’ll be fine once we land,” Hux gritted out between his clenched teeth.

“Shit, never figured you for being afraid of flying,” Ben teased.

“Shut up,” Hux replied but without much venom. He was beginning to wonder how he would explain the sudden appearance of Ben Solo, his old enemy, to Rose. She was the one waiting for them at the airport and she’d have plenty of questions to ask. Hux was starting to get a headache again. He was beginning to really look forward to getting back to his apartment, a bottle of bourbon, and a couple of Percocet. 

 

“You mean to say you’ve been in Maine all this time? Wow! I figured you’d be somewhere coaching college basketball or something, I mean you were always so good at it, at least until you disappeared. Yeah, why did you run off, anyway? Everybody wondered about that! People were spreading rumors that you got Kaydel pregnant and she had to have an abortion. Of course, I knew that was bullshit! She went right off to date Poe after you left. What a slut!”

“Oh my God, Rose! Can you shut down the verbal diarrhea for one second! My head is blowing off my shoulders and Ben and I just landed!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. So where am I taking you two boys? Back to your apartment, boss? Or do you want to go eat? I know of this really awesome pizza place and it’s close to your…”

“Rose!” Hux shouted.

“Ok, shutting up right now, sorry!” 

Rose stayed blessedly quiet for the remainder of the drive back to Hux’s apartment, and Ben, to his credit, didn’t lose his shit with all her questions. Although she wanted very much to help them take Hux’s luggage up, he refused and sent her on her way. Once they were both behind the closed door of his flat, Ben burst out laughing.

“Jeez! That broad hasn’t changed a damn bit, has she?” he asked.

“Yeah, I should have warned you about her,” Hux admitted, rubbing his temples. “So, um, make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?”

“Beer is about all I trust myself with. I have a bit of a problem with alcohol.”

“Oh, what kind of problem?” Hux asked. “You never seemed to have any trouble getting snot slinging drunk back in school.”

“Yeah, I sort of developed too much of a tolerance to it if you get my drift. I’m not saying I’m an alcoholic or anything, I just don’t really know when to stop once I start and now is not the time for that.”

“No, it isn’t,” Hux admitted. “But would you begrudge me if I have one? This migraine is about to split my head in half.”

“No, of course,” Ben replied. “Want me to fix it for you?”

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind. The bar’s over there,” Hux gestured toward the impressive bar he kept in one corner of his living room. He started up the stairs to his open loft, dragging his suitcase behind him. “If you want a beer, there are a few in the fridge.”

“Ok, what am I fixing you to drink?” Ben yelled up the stairs. 

“Bourbon of course,” Hux called back.

“There’s like 10 bottles of it!” 

“Wild Turkey, American Honey with Ghost Pepper.” 

“Jesus, Hux! Ghost pepper? Is your stomach lined with asphalt?” Ben joked, reaching for the elegant bottle and pouring a generous glass full.

“You can’t actually taste the ghost pepper,” Hux replied, shucking his suit jacket and tie. He sat down on the side of his bed to remove his dress shoes and socks and loosen his belt. “Take a sip if you don’t believe me.”

He stood up and glanced over the half wall of his bedroom down to the living room below. Ben took a sip of the bourbon and grimaced. 

“That’s some stout shit, Red! Wouldn’t have figured you for such a stiff drinker.”

Hux didn’t answer. He turned back to his task at hand, getting undressed and then redressed in something a whole lot more comfortable. He pulled a pair of black sweatpants from his dresser and a worn, faded band t-shirt and slipped them on. Then he padded, barefoot over to his bathroom and yanked open the medicine cabinet. He kept a stash of narcotic pain pills in an unmarked bottle on the top shelf. He took two of the Percocets and washed them down with a mouthful of tap water from the sink. He blinked up at his reflection in the mirror. 

“Ben Solo is in your living room, looking and smelling like walking sex. He has no luggage, nothing but the clothes on his back and his wallet full of credit cards and a few hundred-dollar bills. Your fridge has no food in it. You feel like shit. You need to eat. You have dark circles under your eyes. He told you last night that he wants to fuck you and he will probably try it tonight after you’ve had too many drinks and are more pliable. What the hell are you doing?” he asked the reflection in the mirror. 

“Making a big mistake,” he answered himself, then headed downstairs to meet said mistake holding out his bourbon.

“What do you intend to do about clothes, Ben? You can’t just keep wearing those same ones every day,” Hux asked, taking the glass and sitting down on the couch. 

Ben sat down beside him, a beer in his hand and reached for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. “Yeah, I’ll need to go buy some stuff. I guess you figured out that I don’t plan things very well.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter,” Hux sighed. “I didn’t really plan this very well either.”

“Hey,” Ben said enthusiastically, turning to Hux. “There is nothing in the world wrong with being spontaneous!”

“Well, I’m not usually the spontaneous type. This is kind of new to me,” Hux admitted, taking a rather large gulp of the strong liquor in his glass. He swirled it around and appreciated the bouquet before taking another sip and sitting it down on the table beside the pack of cigarettes. He could feel Ben looking at him and knew that he had to keep in control of the situation, but oh, Ben smelled so good!

“Um, should we order some take out or something? I’m fucking starved!” Ben said, rubbing his stomach like a hungry little kid.

Hux grinned and reached for his phone. “Chinese ok?”

Two hours later, they were pouring over the newspaper articles and any bit of online information they could find about the trial. Brendol had answered Hux’s email and said he was having his team of paralegals investigate the case as well and he would get back to them as soon as he could. He was willing to act as Ben’s attorney and Hux had given his father enough information without telling him everything. He would leave it up to Ben to divulge the details when they met in person. 

Hux should feel great. His headache was gone, his belly was full, he was getting a pleasant buzz from the liquor and narcotics in his system. He had a beautiful man sitting next to him on the couch, with no where to be and no need to get up at the crack of dawn. He should be relaxed, and in his game, but he wasn’t. He still found it incredibly hard to let down his guard around Ben. He couldn’t stop recalling all the horrible things Ben had done to him in the past. His ex-bully was talking excitedly around a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken, going on about how excited he was to be in Chicago and how Hux could take him around town and show him the touristy stuff. He didn’t seem to notice how quiet his companion had become. 

“So, I don’t want to go to any of those designer clothing stores you obviously shop in. I’m not that kind of guy,” Ben protested, reaching for his 6th beer, although he’d mentioned that he ought to stay away from alcohol.

“You say that when I can clearly see that the watch on your wrist is at least two thousand dollars. That’s a Breitling isn’t it?” Hux asked, not making any attempt to hide the irritation in his voice. He’d always resented Ben’s parents being so wealthy.

“Um, yeah, it’s actually more like four thousand, but it was a Christmas gift from my mom,” Ben admitted, reaching out to touch the surface of the watch that cost more than most people’s monthly rent. “I mean if it’s up to me, I’d rather dress more casually.”

“Well, you will need a nice suit for court and I’m not going to have you going in there dressed like a pauper. Especially when I know you can afford the good shit. We’ll go somewhere nice in the morning and get you some good clothes, then you can go to a Bass Pro Shop and get whatever else you want to wear.”

“Fuck you, Hux!” Ben teased. “You said I looked good the way I dress.”

“Yeah,” Hux sighed. “You do. You always looked good. Even when you were just wearing jeans and a white t-shirt… back when your hair was short and those huge ears of yours stuck out. It didn’t matter what you did or what you said…” Hux trailed off.

Ben finally seemed to pick up on Hux’s melancholy. “What’s eating you, Red?”

“I don’t know. This just feels weird,” he gestured between them. “I busted you in the face yesterday, then sucked your dick last night and we slept naked, wrapped around each other like we’ve been fucking forever. I haven’t seen you in 14 years and it’s just… the last time we were together, we hated each other, now… It’s just kind of throwing me. It’s all happening really fast.”

“What’s happening really fast?” Ben asked. “Exactly what do you think this is, Red?”

“I don’t know what this is and that’s what’s bothering me!” Hux replied, attempting to stand up and take a few steps away from Ben to get a bit of emotional space. He only succeeded in stumbling and ended up landing in Ben’s lap.

“Damn, Red! You sure don’t waste time, do you?” Ben teased, wrapping a struggling Hux tightly in his ridiculously muscled arms. “Way to throw yourself at a guy!”

“Damn it, Ben!” Hux protested. “Let go of me!”

“Not a chance! I would have never imagined I’d have a drunk, bitchy little Hux in my lap like this a week ago. I have you now and I’m not letting go.” Ben stood up and threw Hux over his shoulder like the man weighed nothing at all though they were almost the same height. 

“Put me down!” Hux demanded, trying to throw punches at Ben’s back, but he was so off balance that they landed nowhere. “I’m not kidding!”

Ben ignored him and managed to somehow get up the stairs to Hux’s bedroom. He threw Hux down on the bed. Hux rolled over on his back and scooted up to the pillows, watching to see what his companion would do. Ben stood there stroking himself through the crotch of his jeans, his head was down, and his dark eyes trained on Hux. 

“Told you I wanted to fuck you, Red. I meant what I said. I’ve been waiting 14 years for this. Never thought this day would come. You came running to me. I’m here now. You got me. What are you gonna do?” 

Hux honestly had no idea. The part of his brain that remained capable of rational thought was screaming at him to stop this before it got any further. Once the trial was over, for good or bad, Ben would go back to Maine and he would be alone again. Why put himself through the shit of getting attached to someone as unpredictable as Ben Solo? The man was dangerous and had a clear propensity for violence not to mention borderline alcoholism. Hux was, for maybe the first time in his life, speechless.

“Whatsa matter, Red? Cat got your tongue?” Ben teased. 

Hux froze. He was suddenly reminded of the last time Ben had said that to him. They were back at school. Ben had walked by and noticed that Hux was alone in the AV room. He’d come in and shut the door behind him, walked up to Hux’s desk and slammed the laptop Hux was working on closed.

“Working late, Red?” he’d teased. “Hope I didn’t just cause you to lose whatever you were slaving over there.”

 

Hux had tried to get up and Ben shoved him back down in the seat, standing directly in front of him, the crotch of his faded jeans inches from Hux’s face. Hux remembered feeling both terrified and sexually confused all at the same time. Ben, so strong, so dominant, so fucking… Ben.

“Whatsa matter, Red? Cat got your tongue?”

“Hey, earth to Hux!” Ben shook his arm and sat down beside him on the bed. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Hux breathed. “I was just remembering something you once did to me.”

“Shit, Red, is that going to happen every time I try to get in your pants? If it is, we aren’t gonna get anywhere.”

Hux laughed, “No, it was actually the moment when I think I realized I was sort of attracted to you in a fucked-up Stockholm Syndrome kind of way.”

“What the hell is a Stockholm Syndrome?” Ben asked.

“You really are a stupid jock, aren’t you?” Hux teased.

“I might be,” Ben admitted, then leaned down, planting both palms on either side of Hux and encasing him between his arms. “Ever been fucked by a stupid jock, Red?” 

“No,” Hux breathed, trying to back away, but hitting against the headboard of his bed.

“Well, you better tell me where you keep the lube, or else we’re doing this on spit alone, cause that’s what’s about to happen.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT I said God Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, didn't get much of a chance to proofread this so the errors are all mine!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15frneb)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=saza02)

 

“Ben, we have to slow this down. We’re going way too fast,” Hux protested, moving to sit up, but eyeing the giant of a man standing next to his bed warily. He knew Ben well enough to realize that if Ben didn’t want to slow down, nothing Hux said would convince him to do so.

Ben laughed, a low, menacing chuckle, continuing to palm his growing erection.

“You say you want to slow down, but the tent in your sweatpants is telling me something else entirely. Sure you aren’t confused, Red?”

“Fuck yes, I’m confused!” Hux exclaimed, his voice raising up an embarrassing octave. “I already told you I was confused!”

“What are you confused about, exactly? The fact that I’m going to fuck you, or the fact that you want me to?” Ben asked, raising his eyebrows in that questioningly infuriating way that Hux remembered from their youth. 

“Damn it, Ben! Stop trying to change the subject!” Hux protested, attempting to get up, but a hand to the center of his chest stopped him.

“You’re not going anywhere. I’ve been chasing you for too long. I finally caught you. I said I’m fucking you. Now I’ll ask again, one more time. Where do you keep the lube? Cause I really don’t want to do you dry. And if you remember anything about my physique, you’ll not want that either.”

“Arrogant much?” Hux mumbled as he reached for the bedside table drawer and pulled out the tube of Astro Lube. He could remember how well-endowed Ben was, considering he’d had to swallow Ben’s huge cock the night before. He practically threw the lube at Ben, then waited to see what Ben would do. To his surprise, Ben threw it back at Hux.

“Get yourself ready for me. I’m gonna jump in the shower. I expect you to be fully prepared when I come back. Oh, and be naked too. I’m not in the mood to go slow.”  
Hux couldn’t believe it. He watched Ben saunter into his bathroom and shut the door, then he heard the shower come on. He lay back on the bed for a minute, trying to still his heavy ragged breathing. Was this really happening? Was he going to let it? Could he even stop it if he didn’t want it? No, there was no way he could. Hux wasn’t exactly scared of Ben. He’d been with guys before, but he’d never gone all the way. He’d never actually fucked another guy or been fucked. Did he really want his first time to be a quick fuck to relieve tension? 

He jumped when he heard Ben moving around in the shower, and quickly stripped off his shirt and sweatpants. He pulled the covers down on his bed and lay back against the pillows. Hux chanced a glance at the bathroom door, then popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers. He slipped them down between his legs and tentatively circled his opening. He had used toys on himself before. He tried to calm his fears by reminding himself that if he could take a dildo, he could take Ben. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that when he splits you apart and skewers you into the mattress.” 

The inner monologue was not helping and Hux quickly shoved two fingers inside, pushing them up as far as he could reach, before adding more lube and doing it again, scissoring them around to stretch himself as best he could. When he heard the shower shut off, he quickly removed his fingers and put the lube on the bedside table, hoping that Ben would decide to use it too. Hux was purposefully trying to count his breaths, willing himself to calm down. His cock was completely soft, and his anxiety wasn’t allowing him to enjoy the situation at all. Ben had seen him naked. Ben knew Hux wanted him. So why couldn’t he get hard? When he heard his hairdryer kick on, Hux knew he had at least a few more minutes before Ben came out. 

He reached for the lube again and tried jerking off. The cold lube and his hand were both poor substitutes for what he really wanted. He wanted Ben, but he wanted more than this, whatever this was. When the bathroom door was suddenly thrown open, Hux made a surprised squeak, and threw the blankets over himself, scrunching down in the bed. 

Ben laughed again and walked across the room in nothing but a towel. He smelled so good, like Hux’s body wash and shampoo. He reached down and unhooked his towel and his cock sprang up, hitting against his abdomen. Hux swallowed hard and edged the blanket down. 

“Whatsa matter, Red? You act like a scared little bitch. Don’t you want this?” Ben asked, lazily stroking his cock with his right hand.

Hux sat up and watched, willing himself to take in that alluring spectacle. Ben, naked, freshly showered, smelling like sex and jerking off. He looked up into Ben’s dark eyes and bit his lower lip. How was it fair that Ben looked so good? Hux both hated and envied him at that moment. 

Ben cocked his head to one side and grinned. “Why don’t you come over here and help me with this?” He stopped stroking himself, and gripped the base, reaching out for Hux to come closer.

Hux pushed the blanket off and scooted to the side of the bed. He looked up at Ben and felt a spike of both anxiety and heat course through him at the site of Ben looking down at him like he was the predator and Hux was the prey. But then again, Hux had always been Ben’s prey. He licked his lips, then opened his mouth and took Ben halfway down his throat. Ben groaned and threw his head back.

“Aww FUCK!” he moaned, grasping the back of Hux’s head. “You suck cock so well, Red! I should have been doing this with you years ago!”

Hux was tempted to pop off and remind Ben that years ago Ben was torturing him, but he knew it was a moot point. Instead, he continued teasing Ben, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath his cockhead. Ben started to rock into Hux’s mouth. Hux wasn’t sure if Ben even knew he was doing it. 

“Wanna fuck that cute little ass, Red. Wanted to for so long… damn…” Ben stammered off into unintelligible sounds and moans.

Hux wrapped his hand around the base of Ben’s cock and began to suck in earnest. Maybe if he could get Ben to come in his mouth, then Ben would forget about fucking him. It was wishful thinking, however. Ben seemed to catch onto his plan and pulled out before Hux could do more than swell Ben to his full erection.

“Hands and knees on the bed, now,” Ben demanded, pulling out of Hux’s mouth. Hux hesitated, biting his swollen lip. 

“What is it?” Ben demanded. “Don’t you want to do this?”

“I do want to do this, but…”

“But what?” Ben nearly shouted. “You’ve been sending me mixed signals all night!”

“I’ve never been fucked!” Hux shouted back.

Ben was thunderstruck. He stared at Hux with his large eyes bugged out and his mouth gaping open slightly. Hux would have laughed at the ridiculous expression under other circumstances.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re a virgin? No fucking way!” Ben protested.

“I’ve never been fucked, ok? I only did hand jobs, blow jobs, nothing else.”

“What the hell? The way you were going down on me a minute ago and last night, I could have sworn you were an expert.”

“Maybe on that, but not on fucking,” Hux admitted, his face flushing. 

Ben sat down on the bed beside him and took a deep breath. “Well, I guess we’re almost even there. I’ve never fucked a guy before. To be honest, I could never imagine doing it with anyone but you.” Ben ran his hand nervously through his hair. “You said I was arrogant? It’s kind of an act. I mean you know that, right? It’s all a front. I’m probably the most insecure person you will ever meet. I was even before…” He didn’t finish the thought, but Hux knew he meant before what happened with coach Snoke.  
Hux reached over and laced his fingers with Ben’s. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to put on a front with me, Ben. I want you to be able to just be yourself. I’ll admit that I never imagined being fucked by anyone but you either. Although I figured it would be against my will in the locker room shower or something.”

When Ben laughed again, it was more relaxed, the tension fading from his shoulders. “So, should we maybe try this again?”

“I want to. I mean I do want to do this,” Hux replied.

Ben reached over and gripped the back of Hux’s neck. “Why don’t you let me kiss you, then?”

“Please,” Hux moaned, leaning toward Ben’s plump lips. 

The contact of mouth against mouth was like a wave of electricity, not exactly a shock, but a pleasant kind of thrum that moved all over Hux’s skin. Ben’s hands tangled in his short hair and tugged, and the sensation went straight to Hux’s groin. His cock finally began to respond, and he wrapped his hands around Ben’s waist, feeling the well-defined hip bones. He gripped tightly, hoping to leave bruises as a reminder that he too was a man. 

Hux twisted his head to one side and pushed his tongue experimentally against Ben’s warm mouth and Ben opened to the kiss. Hux tightened his grip on Ben’s hips and shoved his tongue inside, sliding it obscenely against Ben’s, fucking his mouth. Ben groaned again, and the sound vibrated off Hux’s teeth. Suddenly, Hux found himself being lifted and then he was sitting in Ben’s lap, straddling him. He could feel Bens hard cock brushing against his stomach as it was pressed between them, precum leaking from the swollen head. Hux tried to shift closer to Ben to give that beautiful cock some friction.

Ben broke the kiss for air and trailed his lips down Hux’s sensitive neck. “You taste so good, Red,” he moaned. 

Hux thrust against Ben’s groin, trying to get friction to his own cock now. The sound of Ben’s deep voice vibrating down his neck and over his collarbone had him melting and all resistance fading as the anxiety was replaced by hot, heady desire.

“Yeah, like that,” Hux gritted between clenched teeth as Ben leaned him back and circled one of his nipples with a wickedly skilled tongue. “You’ve never fucked a guy,” Hux whispered. “I’ll be your first.”

“Wish you could have been my first in everything,” Ben sighed against Hux’s erect nipple before pulling it back between his teeth and biting down just hard enough to make Hux gasp for breath.

“I’ll make you forget that bastard,” Hux promised, sliding one of his hands up to run it through Ben’s long, thick locks. “I’ll drive him out of your mind forever.”

Ben didn’t respond, he just kept biting and teasing at Hux’s nipples, first one then the other. Hux looked down, watching Ben’s dark head moving across his chest. Ben leaned him back farther, holding Hux’s shoulders and pressed kisses to his upper abdomen. But the position was too hard for him to hold for long and he stood up, moving Hux with him and depositing the lighter man on the bed on his back. Ben joined him. Moving Hux’s legs apart and crawling up between them.

“Wanna make you feel good first,” Ben promised, then began kissing a trail up the inside of Hux’s leg starting at his knee. 

Hux voluntarily spread his legs farther, allowing Ben easier access. Ben slid his hands up under Hux’s thighs and raised him up on the bed a bit, then moved up closer, kissing the junction between his thigh and groin. Hux sucked in a breath and held it in anticipation. He could feel Ben’s hot breath ghosting over his balls, but he didn’t expect what happened next. Ben hoisted him even higher, and pulled one of Hux’s balls into his mouth, sucking gently on it and rolling it around on his tongue.

“Fucking hell!” Hux nearly screamed, grabbing Ben’s hair and pulling hard. No one had ever done that to him. “I thought you said you’d never done this before?”

Ben didn’t take the time to answer him. He let Hux’s ball fall from his mouth and then gave the other one the same treatment. Hux’s cock was now at full mast, laying hard against his flat stomach. It moved with every one of his heaving breaths, leaving a trail of precum all over his pale skin. Ben raised him up a bit higher, holding his hips up, and licked at the patch of skin behind his balls then suddenly, sat up and grabbed Hux’s hips, rolling him over on his stomach. He pulled Hux onto his knees and pressed a hand down between his shoulder blades dropping his chest against the bed. 

“Gonna eat you out, Red. Wanna taste that tight little pink hole.” Ben growled. 

Hux reached down beneath him to grasp his cock, but Ben noticed and yanked his hand away.

“No fucking way!” Ben scolded. “You lay there and take what I give you.”

“Yes, Daddy.” It fell out of Hux’s mouth before he could stop it. In that one sentence, he’d let out his most secret kink. He was instantly mortified and was prepared to pretend it had been a joke, but Ben’s reaction was certainly no joke.

“FUCK!” He roared, and grabbed Hux’s ass cheeks, spreading them firmly and sliding his hard cock between them. “Say that again!” he demanded.

“Please, Daddy!” Hux begged. “Eat me like candy. I’ll be your good boy!”

Ben pulled back and smacked Hux’s ass so hard he tipped forward against the mattress on his face and had to maneuver back onto his forearms. 

“Your gonna make me cum before I’m even inside you, Red,” Ben warned. “That fucking dirty mouth of yours… You know exactly what to say…”

Hux decided to remain quiet for a moment, shocked at what he’d let loose. He had always had that secret fantasy of Ben dominating him, of Ben taking what he wanted. Hux needed it more than he’d ever allowed himself to admit. Now Ben was giving him exactly what he needed. 

Hux jumped when Ben’s teeth bit down hard on his left ass cheek, hard enough to draw blood Hux tried to look back to see what Ben was doing, but he felt Ben’s tongue licking over the bite and he lowered his head back to his forearms. Marking me... Ben’s marking me… the thought made Hux’s cock twitch with pleasure.  
The next sensation nearly had him coming. Ben licked around his pucker and lightly pressed into it, teasing, and driving Hux close. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, knowing that Ben was just holding him open like that, looking at the most intimate, secret part of his body. Hux felt his face flushing and he bit down on his wrist to keep from keening in want and frustration.

“Damn Red. I want to eat you and fuck you at the same time. Not sure which one I want more.”

“Well shut up and do one or the other!” Hux demanded, earning him another of those deep, throaty chuckles that sent shivers up and down his spine.

“Or I could just fuck you with my finger,” Ben teased, pressing the tip of his index finger just barely inside, teasing it around. “Think you can take that, Red?”

“Fuck you!” Hux spat, trying to push back against Ben’s finger. To his dismay, the finger left him and Hux could not stop the pitiful whine that burst out of his mouth, but it was only momentary. 

Ben’s mouth was back on him and that wicked tongue was licking and fucking inside him, as far as Ben could manage. Hux tried not to grind back against Ben’s face, but it felt so good. He’d fantasized about this moment for so long, but never in his waking hours had he imagined that it would happen. Ben’s hands spreading him apart; Ben’s tongue, spearing up inside him. It was like a dream and Hux didn’t want to wake up. 

Hux’s legs were starting to shake from holding that position, and Ben seemed to pick up on the tension. He licked a stripe all the way up Hux’s crack and began to trail kissed up his lower back and up to his neck. He wrapped one hand around Hux’s neck and squeezed slightly, just enough to exert his dominance. Ben seemed to need that and Hux was happy to give it to him. 

“You want my cock, Armie?” Hux could melt from that deep voice and warm breath against his ear. 

“Yes,” he gasped. 

“Ask me for it then,” Ben coaxed.

“Please, fuck me, Daddy,” Hux keened, dropping his head again the mattress again to hide his flushed face. 

“Are you sure,” Ben asked, his voice betraying the old insecurities.

“Yes, Ben, please, do it. Please fuck me!” Hux demanded, trying to convey his desire to Ben the only way he knew how. 

Ben knelt up and reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Hux could hear him coating his cock with it. He listened for the snap of the cap and watched out of the corner of his eye when Ben put it back on the table. This was it. There was no going back. He felt Ben’s finger pressing into him again, and he drew in a shaking breath, willing himself to relax and Ben pushed it in all the way.

“Your so tight, Red,” he praised. “You’ll feel so good around my cock.”

Hux bit down on his wrist again and rocked back against Ben’s finger. 

“Want another?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, at least three before I’ll be ready for that monster,” Hux encouraged.

Ben chuckled and pressed a second finger inside. “Am I doing this right?” he asked.

“Yes, it feels amazing,” Hux encouraged. “I’m not a china doll. You won’t break me.”

“I just… I don’t want it to hurt.”

Hux could hear the pain in Ben’s voice and he knew that Ben was remembering how it had felt when Snoke raped him. He didn’t want to hurt Hux like that. Hux turned his head and leaned up so he could face Ben.

“He was trying to hurt you, Ben. You would never hurt me like that. Don’t be afraid. Don’t let him in here with us. Be with me. Just you and me. I want this. I want you. Forget what he did to you. He has no power over you when you’re with me.”

Ben leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth, and slid a third finger inside, carefully turning them and searching for Hux’s prostate. When he found it, Hux bucked up on the bed and nearly impaled himself on Ben’s arm. 

“Easy, neither of us is ready for fisting yet,” Ben teased, the anxiety was gone from his voice. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yeah, do it,” Hux pleaded.

Ben pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself on his knees behind Hux. He took his cock in his hand and slowly pressed against Hux’s tight opening. Hux resumed his slow, deep breathing, willing his muscles to relax like he did when he was opening himself up with a dildo. Just breathe, concentrate on staying as relaxed as possible. Then he felt the head of Ben’s cock pop past the ring of muscle and the first jolt of white, hot pain shot up his spine. He gasped and inched forward on the bed.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked, leaning down and kissing Hux’s shoulder. “Want me to stop?”

“No just… um let me… let me back onto it, maybe?” Hux suggested.

“Whatever you need,” Ben assured him, straightening back up and gripping Hux’s narrow hips.

Hux took a few seconds to adjust to the massive intrusion, then began to slowly, very slowly back onto Ben’s cock. He could feel Ben’s hands gripping his hips and knew it was a struggle for Ben not to start thrusting, but to his credit, he stayed still and let Hux do the work.

It was more painful than Hux had imagined. Ben was so much bigger than any toy he had. He knew that he could do this. Ben had done it and under horrible circumstances. Hux was determined to take him all the way in, and when he felt Ben’s hands start to tug on him, pulling him back, he knew Ben couldn’t hold back anymore. Hux started to move, impaling himself deeper and deeper. 

“Ok, you… you can move now.” He stammered.

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. He let out a breath and reached up with both hands, grabbing Hux’s shoulders and arching both their backs. Hux braced up on his hands to accommodate Ben and felt the first hard thrust. It nearly made him scream. He had to get back into his headspace and relax. Ben picked up on it immediately and released Hux, urging him back down against the mattress. Then he started to gently massage Hux’s shoulders and upper back.

“That’s it, just give yourself to it,” Ben encouraged. He leaned back down and peppered Hux’s shoulder and neck with soft kisses. “You feel so good, baby. Want you to come on my cock.”

Bens dirty talk helped immensely and Hux felt his tightly strung body go limp. He relaxed and did what Ben wanted. He gave himself to it. Ben felt the change in Hux’s body and put both hands down on each side of Hux’s shoulders, bracing himself so he could move harder, faster, rougher. Hux was ready for it. His body sang with pleasure as Ben struck his prostate with almost every thrust. He forgot about how big the cock inside him was and how it was literally stretching him apart. All he wanted was for it to go on and on. He never wanted to be parted from Ben. The feeling of the larger, stronger man draped protectively over him like this, fucking him raw, it was all he’d ever wanted. 

“Ben,” Hux moaned. “Feels so good… please… God, feels so good.”

“Does it, baby?” Ben asked, “Do you need it harder?”

“Just right, you're doing it just right… oh, fuck!” Hux gasped in shock, feeling his orgasm building up, getting closer and closer.

Ben rotated his hips and pulled back, almost all the way out, then slammed back in with so much force that Hux was knocked against the headboard. He reached up to brace his hands against it and allowed Ben to ride him.

“Wanna fill you up, Armie. Wanna make you feel me inside you all day tomorrow.”

“Do it, give it to me,” Hux breathed.

“Not until you do,” Ben urged. “Please, let me feel you cum.”

Hux shoved his hand down between his body and the sheets and wrapped it around his leaking cock. It only took a few pumps, and he was spilling all over his hand. He bit his tongue and tasted blood, but the rush of endorphins flowing through his body was stronger than any little pain he might have felt. 

“BEN!” He screamed. 

“Fuck yeah,” Ben roared behind him. He grabbed Hux’s hair and yanked his head back, slamming his mouth against Hux’s and kissing him so hard that Hux’s lower lip split. He could feel Bens cock pulsing inside him, filling him up. Ben kept thrusting, fucking them both through it. Hux collapsed down against the bed on his stomach, Ben’s substantial weight on top of him. He found it somewhat hard to draw a deep breath but would have gladly suffocated just to feel Ben’s hard body stretched out on top of him like that. 

“Fuck, Red, that was…” Ben didn’t seem to have the words.

“Yeah,” Hux grinned up at him. “It was.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have breakfast, meet Brendol and discuss some difficult things.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=11m5idy)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21o1t1s)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hdwqwi)  
Hux woke up feeling… warm. When he tried to discover the source of all that heat, he remembered that he’d fallen asleep underneath 6 foot 3, and 200 odd pounds of pure muscle. He attempted to scoot out from under Ben without much success and had to rely on his substantially weaker upper body strength to roll the larger man off him. He finally got disengaged and fumbled around on the floor for his discarded boxer briefs. Hux pulled on his bathrobe and went downstairs to the kitchen. An enormous yawn split his head as he rummaged through the frig for eggs and bacon. It was 7:30 a.m. but he was awake and couldn’t go back to sleep. His mind was deep in thought about the upcoming court case and how he and Ben would fit into that equation when he was startled out of his reverie by a pair of warm arms encircling his waist and soft lips brushing against the back of his neck.

“Smells amazing, Red. I had no idea you were such a good cook,” Ben’s deep voice rumbled behind him.

“You scared me, Ben,” Hux protested, trying to shrug out of Ben’s arms to no avail. Ben just tightened his grip.

“Wasn’t my intention.”

“Why are you up so early?” Hux asked, flipping the bacon over.

“Couldn’t sleep without you, besides, I smelled breakfast cooking and if there is one thing that will get me out of bed before 9 am its food,” Ben replied, bending down to nip at Hux’s shoulder where his robe had slipped down.

Hux sighed and leaned back into the warm embrace, momentarily forgetting himself, his worries and the bacon and eggs. He could get used to waking up like this every day. Ben’s grip on his hips tightened even more and he ground his morning wood against Hux’s ass.

“Quit that!” Hux scolded, scooting away to drop the bread into the toaster. “Go sit down at the bar and I’ll bring you a plate.

“Maybe you have what I want to eat right here,” Ben teased, pausing to grind against Hux once more before slipping away and taking a seat at the bar. 

Hux found it surreal that Ben Solo was perched on one of his barstools in boxer briefs with a hard-on at 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday. He almost wanted to pinch himself just to be sure it was happening and not a figment of his imagination. He plated up some breakfast and a piece of toast for Ben then poured him some orange juice and set it all down in front of his guest before returning to the stove to get his own plate. Despite their earlier banter, both men settled down and ate in companionable silence that was only interrupted when Hux’s phone pinged to alert him to an incoming text. He recognized the ping as the one that meant the message was from his father. He sighed and got up to retrieve his phone from the coffee table. Ben watched as Hux scrolled through the message and noticed his frown. 

“Bad news?” Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

“Not really, it’s just about the case. My fath… Brendol wants to meet with us both to discuss the particulars and decide how to proceed. I realize it’s Sunday, but…”

“He wants to meet with us now?” Ben asked incredulously.

“Yeah, Brendol Hux doesn’t wait around. When he’s on the scent of something he goes at it full on.”

Ben sat up straighter and ran his hand through his hair. “How does he feel about it all so far?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. I suppose he will let us know that when we meet with him. He has an office downtown a few blocks from here.”

“Well, I need to shower first and…I really don’t have anything decent to wear,” Ben worried. 

“No problem. He won’t expect us to be in three-piece suits on a Sunday morning, Ben. Just wear what you had on yesterday. We can go shopping sometime today to pick up some things for you.”

Hux showered in the downstairs bathroom, giving Ben the nicer one upstairs in his bedroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he ran the straight razor over his couple days’ worth of facial stubble. Even though he and Brendol were on better terms now than they’d ever been, his sometimes-estranged father could make him as nervous as a whore in church. Hux fiddled with his hair, slicking it back, then mussing it up again and finally settled with a look that was somewhat in between. He was buttoning up his black dress shirt and tucking it into his jeans when he walked out of the bathroom. Ben was already sitting on the sofa. He turned to appraise Hux and smiled. 

“Damn, you look nice, Red! I thought you said we weren’t dressing up for this meeting?”

Hux blushed and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m not dressed up.”

“Could have fooled me,” Ben replied. 

“Come on, let’s get this over with,” Hux encouraged. 

The air outside the apartment was brisk and cool, but not so much as to be unpleasant yet. They walked together, close enough that they would occasionally brush against each other. The office was close enough to be a pleasant walk and there was no need to drive. Hux kept stealing glances at Ben as they made their way through the sparse crowd. As his father’s office building came into view, Hux became slightly morose. Despite how much he’d been enjoying himself with Ben thus far, the darker matter behind it all was the real reason Ben was there in the first place. Ben seemed to sense Hux’s demeanor. 

“You look like your heading to a funeral, Red,” he mumbled, snuffing out his cigarette. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” Hux sighed. “I’d rather not be spending my day off Brendol’s presence. I mean we’re getting along and all, but I would rather…”

“You’d rather what?” Ben interrupted, reaching out to caress the side of Hux’s face. 

“I’d rather be holed up in bed with you,” Hux answered, surprised at his own bravado. 

Ben smiled and brushed his thumb over Hux’s lips. “I’d love that too,” he said, his voice deep and sultry. 

Hux couldn’t suppress a shiver and he had to take a moment to compose himself before he pushed open the revolving door and entered the building. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, he shocked himself again by reaching out and grabbing Ben’s shirt to pull the two of them together for a quick kiss. Hux bit at Ben’s full lower lip, pulling into his mouth and sucking on it. Ben moaned and leaned in, pushing Hux against the elevator wall. Hux could feel that Ben was semi-hard, and he longed to drop to his knees and take that fat length into his mouth, make Ben come apart for him. 

Unfortunately, Hux had to pull away when they reached the floor where his father’s office was located, but he leaned up and whispered into Ben’s ear.   
“When this is over, we are going straight back to my apartment and we are going back to bed. I’m stripping these fucking clothes off you and I’m going to…” The doors slid open and they quickly parted. 

“Well, to be continued,” Ben promised, stepping out of the elevator. Hux followed, less enthusiastically. 

Brendol’s secretary noticed them and jumped up. “Armitage, so happy to see you! Your father is expecting you. Right this way!” 

Ben turned around and gave Hux a strange expression. “He makes his secretary work weekends?”

“Only if he’s working. She likes it. They’re fucking,” Hux answered. 

“Oh,” Ben replied, then snickered. “I wonder what he’d say if he knew you were getting some on the side too?”

“Let’s keep that between the two of us, shall we?” Hux warned. 

Brendol didn’t bother getting up when they entered his office. The secretary closed the door behind them and Hux gestured to a sofa in front of his father’s desk. 

“Armitage, Solo, I’ve read over all the court papers that I could get my hands on and I have a pretty good idea what their angle is going to be. Snoke’s legal team is working the angle of blackmail. He’s alleging that these kids were trying to get money out of him and when he refused, they brought these challenges against him.”

“Yeah, that’s what I gathered too,” Hux replied, leaning back against the couch so his shoulder could touch Ben’s. 

“Does he have anything he can hold over you, Solo?” Brendol asked, turning to Ben. 

Ben sat up and cleared his throat. “Not that I know of, sir,” Ben answered. 

“Not that you know of? Kid, you better be damn sure of it. The prosecution will attack your credibility the moment you hit the stand. Think, was there any time that you may have made a deal with him that could be twisted around to make it look like what happened between you two was consensual?”

“I sent you a copy of the tape! Didn’t you watch it? How the hell could anyone believe that what happened on that tape was consensual?” Hux nearly shouted. 

“Calm down, Armitage,” Brendol warned. “I have no doubt about your ability to stay cool-headed on the stand. I raised you in the courts and you saw it your whole life. You know how the game is played. This Solo boy, I have no idea about. Believe me, I think what you guys are doing is honorable, but you know how hard they are going to try to tear up witnesses on the stand. Think, Ben, is there anything he can use against you.”

Ben’s hands were shaking, and his mouth was in a tight line. Hux could tell that he was upset just having to talk about the past, let alone having to potentially relive it on the stand. Although he understood what his father was trying to do, he only wanted to protect Ben. He reached out and put a steadying hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok, Ben. Just think back and try to remember,” he encouraged. 

Ben took a deep breath. “I can’t think of anything he could use against me. He always promised me that he was going to get the scouts to come and watch me play and that I’d have to do him a favor for it. I always told him I would be happy to do a favor for him if he got the scouts to watch me. I had no idea what he had in mind in terms of a favor. He never told me it was something sexual. Before that night… Well, I had no idea.” 

“Just the same, think about it really hard over the next few days. We must plan a defense of our own, you know. They will hit everything we put up against them with an offense of their own. The main defense they are playing now is that Snoke is the victim and everyone is crawling out of the woodwork to take advantage of him. They will most likely play on the fact that you waited so long to do something about this. What are you going to say to that, Solo?” Brendol asked, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands beneath his chin.

Ben appeared thoughtful for a moment, then bit the inside of his cheek before answering. “I suppose I will tell them the truth. I’ve been hiding all this time, trying to put it behind me. When I found out that he was still doing it, hurting other boys, I knew I had to help them put a stop to it.” 

“That sounds good, but they will likely keep pestering you about it,” Brendol warned. 

“I guess I’ll just keep sticking to my answer,” Ben replied. 

“Kid, you fall apart on the stand and your credibility will be destroyed. Tell you what. Can you come back here tomorrow around say, 4 pm? I’ll have one of my partners go at you in a mock cross-examination and we’ll see how you can hold up under pressure.”

“Is that really necessary?” Hux asked.

“This aint like dusting crops, boy!” Brendol quipped. “He loses credibility and your sunk, video or not. Snoke can allege that the two of them were role-playing and a good defense attorney will manage to twist Ben’s words around to make it look like that is exactly what happened. We have to plan for them to play dirty and be ready to anticipate it.”

“I can do it. I’ll be here at 4 pm,” Ben interrupted. 

“Good. I think we have a decent chance if we can hold it together. Those other boys, they don’t have a decent attorney amongst them at all. The defense team is good, really good.”

“Yeah, they might be good, but have any of them ever gone up against you?” Hux asked.

“I’m not on the prosecuting team for this one, Hux,” Brendol replied.

“No, but you will be there to guide them and to guide us.”

Brendol stood up and reached across the desk to shake Ben’s hand. “Glad you both have confidence in me. I’ll see you tomorrow, Solo.” 

The walk back to the apartment was slightly less stressful for Hux, but he was worried about how quiet and introspective Ben had become. When Hux unlocked the apartment, Ben went upstairs and into the bathroom, without a word. Hux waited at the bottom of the steps, contemplating Ben’s continued standoffishness when he was startled by the sound of someone retching. He rushed up the stairs and threw open the bathroom door to find Ben on the floor, hugging the toilet like it was a life preserver. 

“Christ, Ben! Are you ok?” Hux cried, dropping to his knees and reaching for Ben’s arm.

“Um, yeah, I just… I guess I wasn’t as ready as I thought I was. All the way home I was trying to imagine being in the same room with that son of a bitch and having to face him, look at him. Hux, I’m not sure…” Ben didn’t finish. He struggled up to his feet and flushed the toilet, then splashed some water on his face. “I think I need to go lay down for a while. Is that cool?” Ben asked.

“Sure,” Hux replied, his earlier promise to rip Ben’s clothes off forgotten. He helped Ben over to the bed and stood watching while he undressed and crawled under the covers. 

“I know you wanted to go shopping, Red, but I really don’t feel like getting out. Do you think you could just pick me up some things?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll just write down your size and go out in a bit,” Hux answered. 

“Good. Hux?”

“Yeah,” Hux stopped on the stairs and turned back to Ben.

“Thanks, I mean for being here for me and for understanding.”

“Your welcome,” Hux replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter lot of smut...

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=x51jtj)

Hux opened the door to his apartment his arms full of bags of clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes. The apartment was silent. He crossed the living room and tossed the bags on the sofa. It was nearly 2 pm and he was getting hungry. He wondered if he should just order in some food but wasn’t sure what Ben wanted or if he was even hungry. Hux made his way slowly up the stairs toward his loft bedroom and froze when he reached the top. The bed was empty. Where the hell was Ben?

“Ben?” he called out into the silence but there was no answer. 

Hux went back downstairs and sat down on the sofa. Surely Ben wouldn’t have just left and gone back to Maine without saying anything? Hux ran his hands through his hair and tried to steady his breathing. Everything had happened so fast the last few days. Maybe it was too much for Ben; hell, it was almost too much for Hux. His hands began to shake, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Ben couldn’t be gone. He just couldn’t.

The afternoon passed into evening, and dusk fell over the city. Hux had paced the apartment a thousand times. He had no cell number to call Ben with and he had no idea how to get ahold of him. He thought about calling the airport but knew that they wouldn’t tell him if Ben had been on a flight. He sank lower and lower into despair, the sensation of being hungry long past. 

Ben was gone. He’d gone back home. Hux had moved too fast. He’d fucked everything up somehow. He got up off the sofa and poured himself a tall glass of brandy, then sat down in his recliner facing the floor to ceiling windows and the view of the city lights. That view had always calmed him somehow, made him feel like he was home. The place no longer felt like home. It felt empty, quiet, lonely. 

Hux woke up several hours later to the sound of someone banging on his apartment door. He stumbled drunkenly across the floor, falling twice and fumbling with the lock. He finally got the door open and practically fell into Ben’s arms. 

“Shit, Hux, why are all the lights out? Damn, are you drunk?”

“Ben, you came back… you came back,” Hux felt his legs going out from under him and he would have fallen if Ben hadn’t been holding him. 

“Of course, I came back! Didn’t you get my note?”

“What note?” Hux asked, feeling completely bewildered. 

“The one I left on the bathroom mirror upstairs,” Ben replied, helping Hux over to the sofa and turning on a lamp. “I needed to get out and clear my head a bit, so I went for a walk. I sort of got lost. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back here.”

“I thought you went home,” Hux mumbled, falling sideways and ending up with his head in Ben’s lap. “I thought you left me.”

“Shit, Hux, I’m so sorry. I’m not leaving. I know it took me a while to decide I was on board with this, but I’m here now. I’m not leaving. I’m not gonna lie to you and say I’m not as nervous as a whore in church about the whole court thing and seeing him again, but I’m not leaving.”

“Sorry, um, fuck…” Hux trailed off, unable to think clearly. His head was spinning, and he’d gone from deepest depression to highest elation in only a few seconds. It was hard to sort it all out. 

“Why don’t we go to bed? We can talk about this shit in the morning,” Ben offered.

“Mmm hungry,” Hux managed to get out.

“Should I order some take out?” Ben asked.

Hux gestured toward the frig where he kept menus hanging on the doors. Ben got up and rifled through them for a few minutes, then picked up Hux’s cell from the coffee table and dialed a number. Hux was only half conscious as he listened to Ben reading off the order. He didn’t register that the call had ended until he felt the sofa dip next to him and Ben’s strong arm around his shoulder. 

“Did you really freak out that much because you thought I’d left?” Ben asked, shifting closer and pulling Hux against him.

Hux didn’t answer, his emotions were welling up and he was sure they were going to boil over. He didn’t want to risk trying to speak when he figured it wouldn’t come out clearly anyway. Instead of trying to say what he was feeling, he nuzzled against Ben’s neck and breathed deeply, embedding the scent of Ben’s warm skin to memory. 

“Hey, come on! Let’s get you sobered up. I’ll make some coffee and you can dunk a couple of cups while we’re waiting on the food.”

Ben leaned Hux back against the sofa and got up to make the coffee. Hux watched him moving around in the kitchen and it felt so domestic. He wanted to get used to that feeling. Although if anyone had asked him a week prior how he’d have felt about sharing his apartment with anyone, especially Ben Solo, he would have told them to fuck off. Hux had nearly given up on the idea of finding someone he wanted enough to share his space with. Ben was something different. Hux wasn’t sure exactly what it was yet, and he wasn’t ready to use the "L" word, but he felt like he was getting closer and closer. 

When Ben came back and shoved a cup of hot coffee into his hands, Hux made a concerted effort to sit up and drink it before he spilled it all over both of them. By the time the food arrived, he’d finished two cups and was starting to feel a bit more like himself. Ben had ordered from Hux’s favorite Indian restaurant. While they ate Hux listened to Ben talking about where he’d walked to in the city and how he was trying to wrap his head around the idea of having to look at Snoke again. Hux knew Ben was nervous about it. He also knew that he would have to be the one to keep Ben together when the time came. 

“So, do you really think they can contest the video?” Ben asked around a mouthful of curry.

“They will most certainly try,” Hux managed, the first coherent sentence he’d spoken for hours. 

“What will happen tomorrow at our dad’s office? I mean when we go there so his friend can cross-examine me or whatever?”

“They’re just going to show you how it will be at the trial, what the defense will likely ask you and how they will behave toward you. It’s to get you ready to be able to deal with their shit.”

Ben let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Do you think I can do it?” 

“You have to do it, Ben. This shit has been tearing you apart for so long. Don’t you want to be free of the pain?” Hux asked, reaching for Ben’s hand.

Ben looked down to where their hands joined and twined his fingers through Hux’s. “Yes, I do,” he answered soberly. 

“Then be rid of it. Take the stand, face him and all of them and tell your story. When it’s over, we can go wherever you want to go and you can start over again, whole for the first time in years.” Hux assured him.

“What if we lose?” Ben asked, turning to look directly into Hux’s eyes. The open honesty of it was almost too much for Hux in his inebriated state. 

“We won’t,” Hux assured him, reaching up to run his fingers through Ben’s hair. He tugged, pulling Ben close so he could press a kiss to his soft lips. “We won’t lose.” 

 

Hux leaned against the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water cascading over his shoulders and back. He had no idea what time it was, only that it was after midnight. Ben was downstairs putting up the food and locking up the apartment. Hux closed his eyes and tried to will away the lingering anxiety from his near panicked state earlier.

He felt the cool air brush across his damp skin when Ben opened the bathroom door. The sound of clothes being shed quickly was followed by the shower door sliding to one side. Hux felt Ben press against him from behind and the nip of teeth on his earlobe. 

“Miss me?” Ben growled, mouthing down the side of Hux’s exposed neck. 

“I did,” Hux admitted, leaning back and resting his weight against the bigger man behind him. “Thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m sorry I scared you like that. You haven’t lost me. I mean shit, Hux, you just found me. Besides, I’m too big to lose. It’s not like misplacing your keys or something.”

Hux appreciated Ben’s attempt at lightening the situation. He needed that. 

Ben gripped his hips and tilted him forward, pressing Hux against the tiles. “Let me see if I can make you feel better,” he teased.

Ben poured some shower gel on both hands, worked it into a lather, then brought them to rest on Hux’s shoulders. He began a slow, hard massage, noticing how tight Hux’s muscles were. Hux let out a contented sigh and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the wall where the palms of his hands rested at shoulder level. Ben’s cock was achingly hard, Hux could feel it against his thigh. Ben’s fingers began to move lower, down over the planes of Hux’s shoulders blades to the small of his back. Ben pressed harder, flattening his hands out over Hux’s flanks and shoving his belly against the shower wall. Hux turned his head to one side and allowed Ben to push his body flush to the tiles.

Hux’s nipples were two hard knobs of flesh against the drenched, tiles. Fuck, this was heady. His eyes were closed, his mouth a tight line. Ben slid his hands down to Hux’s ass, continuing the massage, his thumbs joining at the top, slipping down the crack, pressing lightly as he went. Hux gasped, his eyes closed more tightly, mouth slightly open. Ben circled his opening with one thumb, applying light pressure, his other hand at the base of Hux’s back, keeping him tight to the wall.

Hux’s hands became fists, and he started to pant. Ben leaned around to watch his face and pushed just the tip of his index finger into him. “Need more, baby?” Ben asked, his voice tight and breathy.

Hux was without words, he nodded and hoped Ben would see it. 

“Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?” Ben asked, reaching up to flip off the shower. Hux followed him, both of them soaking wet, back to the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed to face Ben who stood directly in front of him. 

Ben knelt in front of him and pushed his knees apart. Hux’s hard cock was jutting out obscenely. Ben slid his hands slowly up Hux’s legs, loving the feel of the soft, downy hair on the insides of his thighs. Hux spread for him, made no move to stop him. Ben looked up, and Hux was watching him with a feral expression.

Ben took a deep breath and blew it out slowly against Hux’s tight belly. His body was trembling slightly, and so was Ben’s. Hux not been this desperate in a long time. This wasn’t a quick fuck, this was something else entirely. Pre-come glistened on the tip of his cock, and Ben couldn’t resist tasting it. He moved up between Hux’s knees, holding him open with his fingers pressing on the junction of his thighs and groin. Hux leaned back, balancing himself on his hands, watching Ben. 

Ben licked around the silky, pink head of Hux’s cock, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit and lapping at the pre-come. Hux’s body jerked reflexively, and he made a soft, barely audible sound in the quiet room. Ben slipped the head into his mouth and concentrated his efforts on the bundle of nerves just beneath the crown. Hux’s hips canted forward, and he thrust shallowly into Ben’s mouth, simple movements instinctual to every man. He probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it. Ben’s own cock was full, swinging between his bent legs as he pleasured Hux with his skilled mouth. Ben popped off him with an obscene slurp and laved his tongue down the underside of Hux’s cock all the way to the base. His heavy balls were too much of an enticement, and Ben had to taste them too. Hux hissed between clenched teeth when Ben ran his tongue all over them, drawing them into his mouth one at a time and rolling them on his tongue, sucking lightly.

Hux’s musky scent filled Ben’s nostrils, and he drew it in deeply, embedding it into his mind and memory. When he reached up and pushed gently against Hux’s belly, he got the hint and lay back on the bed, splaying his legs open. Ben got up on his knees and continued his assault on Hux’s cock. It was standing straight up from the red curls, glistening from Ben’s saliva. Ben threw an arm over Hux’s hips to keep him still and swallowed him all the way down to the base, hollowing his cheeks and drawing hard on Hux. 

Hux arched up, his back curving. Ben slid his hand up to pinch and tease his nipples, rolling them between my fingers. Hux hissed again and gasped for breath, beyond the ability to ask for what he wanted.

“Oh fuck, fuck… God damn it,” he gasped, and Ben chuckled around the glorious mouthful of cock. 

Hux was so hard up that his ability to express himself had dissolved into protracted moans and half-articulated words. He writhed on the bed, pushing against Bens arm, trying to get deeper into his mouth. It wasn’t possible, considering that Ben’s nose was already buried in his curls. 

Ben snaked his other hand down to clutch at Hux’s balls, squeezing and releasing them in a relentless rhythm of pain and pleasure. Ben was so hard that he ached. His body wanted, and needed, and desired. Hux was all over him, his scent, and the sounds he made. Yet Ben wanted to play with him, prolong the moment and drag out his pleasure until he was drunk with it and begging Ben to fuck him. He could feel Hux’s balls tighten up in his hand, and he knew Hux was close to unloading. Ben pulled up at the last minute, and Hux groaned in frustration at being denied.

“Now, now, baby,” Ben teased. Hux shot him a furious glare, his pretty features marred with an angry scowl. “All good boys get their just rewards.” 

Ben stood up, his cock pointing at Hux as if he was a target laid out on the bed for Ben, waiting for the plundering. Ben smiled down at him, feeling like a victorious predator.

“Up on the bed, on your belly for me,” he ordered. 

Hux complied without a word of protest, stretching out and folding his arms under his head. Ben crawled up, pushing Hux’s legs apart as he went. Ben reached over to the table for the lube, then hesitated and tugged at Hux’s hips, raising him up on his knees. He scrambled into position, keeping his head down against his arms and arching his back for Ben.

“Fuck,” Ben mumbled as his tight, pink hole came into perfect view. “So fucking hot, Red.” 

Hus sucked in a breath and let it out in a pant when Ben brushed my fingertips over that little hole. Ben draped his body over Hux’s and kissed him between his shoulder blades, scratching his nails down Hux’s back. Then moved over him, peppering his skin with firm kisses and licks along Hux’s spine. He shivered and fought to hold still on his knees. Ben knew that position was difficult for a guy to hold, but Hux was doing it. He was doing it for Ben. 

Ben slipped his tongue between Hux’s cheeks and licked down to his clenched hole, holding him open with his hands. He pressed my tongue into Hux, just a little bit, tasting, and experimenting, then shoved his tongue deep into Hux, fucking him with it, keeping him spread open with his hands, forcing him to take it.

“Oh, my fuck. Oh God… Ben.” he cried, clutching at the sheets and pushing back against Ben’s tongue. 

“Yeah, baby,” Ben moaned and went back to eating Hux out. It was the most obscene tongue kiss he’d ever done but Ben couldn’t keep it up for long. The blood was pounding in his cock and his temples. He wanted something other than his tongue in Hux’s ass. He pulled back, dropping down to nip at Hux’s swinging balls before he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. 

Hux turned his head to the side to watch Ben slick himself up. His face was flushed, his hair looked soft and fuzzy, and he was breathing hard. The pupils of his brown eyes were wide and large. 

The mattress shifted under his knees as Ben moved back into position and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. It was simply too enticing for him not to play with Hux a little bit. He circled Hux’s tight little hole, with the tip of his finger, barely breaching him, feeling him tighten. Hux let out a breath, panted, then clenched his teeth. A half grin tugged at the corners of Ben’s mouth as he braced his left hand on Hux’s hip and pushed two fingers into him, spreading the lube around as he went. Each time Ben pulled back, he pushed a little farther in, getting Hux good and slick for his cock. He wiggled back on Ben’s fingers with each forward push. The sweat broke out all over Ben’s body. This was so intimate, so private. It was almost too intense. This was all Ben, all Hux. 

Ben pulled his fingers out and barely teased around Hux’s hole, then shoved in with two fingers and scissored them to get Hux ready. He was trembling, struggling to hold still, to be quiet. Ben couldn’t resist torturing him a bit. 

“Like that? Does it feel good? You like my fingers up your ass, spreading you like that? Does it make you wanna come? Mmm, you want this so bad, don’t you?”

Hux moaned something unintelligible and dropped his forehead against the bed. Ben slid one hand up and down the inside of his shaking thigh, loving the way Hux instinctively spread his legs wider for him. His skin was impossibly soft and smooth. Hux barely had any hair on his ass at all. It turned Ben on immensely. He crooked his finger and rubbed over Hux’s prostate, setting a steady rhythm that he matched with his backward thrusts.

“You okay?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah, um, I’m okay,” Hux replied, his face pressed into the crook of his arm.

Ben twisted his fingers, searching for Hux’s prostate. When he found it, Hux’s whole body jerked. He pushed back against Ben’s fingers, and goose bumps broke out all over him.

“That’s it, Red, relax for me. Breathe. You want it, baby? You want this big, hard cock?”

Ben couldn’t help myself. Dirty talk had always been so vital to his state of arousal. He needed to be the one in charge. Hux was so sweetly submissive, and Ben had to have his answer. 

“Tell me, baby. Tell me you want it. Beg me to give it to you.”

“God, Ben,” he cried out.

Ben reached up between his legs and wrapped his other hand around Hux’s cock. 

“Beg me for it, Hux,” he ordered, and Hux cried out, rocking forward into Ben’s hand then back against his fingers. He was confused and completely unsure which direction he wanted to go. Ben solved the problem for him. 

He leaned up over Hux again and put his mouth right next to Hux’s ear, using his deepest, most sensual voice. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Red, or I swear I’ll walk away and leave you like this. I want you, baby. I’m so hard up for you right now, I can’t fucking stand it. I wanna be in that tight body, rocking your world. You gonna give it up for me?”

“Yeah, yes, do it, Ben. Fuck me.”

Ben growled into his ear and lifted, positioning himself with one hand on Hux’s hip and the other wrapped around the base of his own cock. He pushed gently. “Steady, baby, just breathe.”

Hux made a visible effort to hold still, though he was trembling so hard it almost shook Ben. Sweat ran down his back. Ben let go of Hux’s hip and ran his hand over that sweat, sliding it beneath his hair and gripping the back of his neck. The head of Ben’s cock pressed past the ring of muscle, and it was obvious from Hux’s reaction that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

The smell of Hux’s skin was so intoxicating. The heat and sweat, the hormones, and the rampant desire surrounded them both. Ben felt the tension slowly slip out of Hux’s body, and he reached beneath Hux to give his erection a few good pumps. He hardened even more in Ben’s hand, and he used the distraction to push an inch or so further into Hux. He moaned and bit his bottom lip.

“That’s it, baby, give it to me. I want it,” Ben gasped. He rocked slowly into Hux, giving him time to adjust. He was hiding his face from Ben again, and he couldn’t have that. He reached down and wrapped his hand in Hux’s hair, pulling his head up. 

“Brace your hands up on the headboard,” Ben panted, leaning back to give him the space to do it. He grimaced as he moved with Ben’s cock lodged in him, but he got himself into the position and splayed his fingers out on the wood to hold his body up. Ben loved that position. He could lean around and kiss Hux, watch his face. He pushed deep into him and tugged back a bit on Hux’s hips to give him a better angle. Ben wanted to be able to hit his prostate with each thrust. In this position, it was easy to do.

Ben moved, gripping his shoulders, his hands sliding in the sweat. He bit down on Hux’s shoulder a little bit, loving the way Hux’s ass clenched around him with each thrust. His head tilted back, and his mouth fell open when Ben struck his sweet spot. 

He watched as Hux responded so beautifully, his body going limp against the headboard. Ben thrust harder and faster, letting himself go. It was like a blessed relief not to have to hold back any longer.

“Hux!” Ben howled against the soft skin between Hux’s shoulder blades. He licked at the sweat and rutted against Hux like an animal. “Feels so good!” 

“Easy, Ben, please…” he begged, but Ben could feel Hux pushing back to meet his thrusts. He loved it; he needed it as much as Ben did. 

He could feel his balls tightening up, and Ben was almost embarrassed at how quickly he was rushing toward the finish. He had to get control of it. He could use his voice. It was the best weapon he had. Ben bit the lobe of Hux’s ear and licked around the shell of it before he unloaded another barrage of dirty talk on him. 

“Mine,” Ben growled, thrusting up into him. “Is this what you want, how you like it, hard and fast, your body clinging to me? Are you close? When you come, are you going to shoot all over the headboard of the bed? I want to hear you scream my name so loud, everyone in the building will hear it.”

“Oh my God, Ben. Please, God. Yes, so hot.”

Ben slowed his rhythm, circling his hips and pulling out until just the tip of his cock was inside, then thrusting very slowly into him. Hux threw his head back and opened his mouth, drawing in big gulps of air and sucking the air back in through his nose. Waves of heat rolled down over Hux’s belly, centering in his groin.

Ben felt so wanton, and he couldn’t really control himself. It was just the illusion of control. He slid his hand around Hux hip, reaching for his cock, and Ben’s slick fingers stroked the length of it. He tickled it, making Hux jerk his hips with each teasing movement. He was trapped in torturous bliss and couldn’t do anything except let Ben play him. Though he wanted to prolong it, Ben was too close to hold out much longer, and he wanted Hux’s surrender first. 

The moment Ben wrapped his fist around Hux, he came, his hips stuttering. He shouted something Ben couldn’t understand, then collapsed back against him. Ben held him up and gave a couple of harder thrusts deep into him, his balls slapping against Hux’s thighs. He could feel his own orgasm cycling up, on the edge of the periphery. It began as a static tingle in his lower back, spread up his thighs, and exploded out through his groin, the base of his cock throbbing and pulsating as he filled Hux’s hungry hole. 

“God damn!” Ben screamed and fell back on his heels. He had the weight of a limp, thoroughly fucked man in his lap. It was pleasant to hold him like that for a moment. Hux was struggling to get his breath back, and Ben was too. 

“Ben, you… I mean I really…”

“Yeah, I really needed that too, Red,” Ben answered, “Maybe more than you know.”


End file.
